Free For All
by Rizay
Summary: Yuki "leaves" Shuichi, and a number of people decide that Shuichi is up for grabs.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all. This is my first story ever!! So please be kind. This first chapter is a bit of a prologue, I hope you enjoy it._

Tatsuha Uesugi was the happiest man in Japan...no scratch that, the happiest man on Earth...one more try...the happiest cognizant being throughout time and space in the infinity of the Universe, there that's got it! He is currently sitting in the bed of his Ryu chan riding a wave of post coital bliss that only a teenage pervert could experience and still survive to tell the tale.

Tatsuha had fantasized about his god, his honey bunny, his little slice of absolute perfection since before he even knew what sex actually was (his very first fantasy was about Ryuichi and himself eating peanut butter sandwiches together...shirtless). The reality was far beyond anything his testosterone soaked brain had ever conjured. Their first time together, the earth moved...then funiture was broken...the police showed up...someone eventually tried to call an exorcist, and after all was said and done Tatsuha had discovered two absolute truths. One, was that a daily cardio workout was the best decision he had ever made. Two, was that Ryuichi Sakuma was obviously the reason that Tatsuha had been born with a dick.

Ryuichi made a soft satisfied sighing noise as he rolled over in his sleep. Tatsuha gazed down at him lovingly and contemplated shredding the sheets to get to his little naked body and ravishing him again, but no, between playing with Kumagorou, recording, a photo session, dancing at some clubs, sex, a private photo session, and more sex, Ryuichi needed his rest (a normal person would need IV fluids and an oxygen mask). Ryuichi shifted a bit in bed and moaned low in his throat, Tatsuha's ears perked up at this, Ryuichi was getting turned on in his sleep.

Tatsuha watched breathlessly as Ryuichi's body began to move undulating just slightly as he drew in breath with a slight gasp. Tatsuha leaned in when he realized Ryuichi was starting to speak. "nnn...no don't worry...take care of you...sparkly...relax, let me..." Tatsuha was confused, this was usually his part. He was the seme here. It was his job to lead and reassure. "...no no, don't move...so naughty..." Ryuichi seemed to be more dominant in his dreams. "ahhh...Shu chan...". Tatsuha stopped breathing, SHU CHAN!! The shock of the moment was overwhelming, Ryuichi wanted his brother's lover! "Tatsuha, Shu chan is being naughty. I think you should punish him..." and that's when the nosebleed hit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's two. I have decided on brief but often._

_By the way, I do not own Gravitation or any of it's characters (Murakami __先生 __does)_

_I also give fair warning of much smut and language down the line._

"Yuuuukiiiii" Shuichi's keening wail could be heard throughout the apartment and most of the rest of the building, "why are you leaving me, when you know that I love you so much. How can you be so cruel." Tears were rolling down his cheeks to collect on his chin, only to drop in his lap whenever he drew a shuddering breath. His heart ached with the thought that Yuki could so casually pack up his things and head for the door. "I won't survive without you...I'll just waste away until my breathing stops and my broken heart refuses to beat anymore."

Yuki turned and penetrated Shuichi with a golden gaze that could in turns melt him with it's heat and freeze him in his tracks, and he gave Shuichi a smirk that spoke volumes about his absolute control over and possession of his brat "Four days idiot. The milk in the refrigerator won't even have time to go bad, now stop whining." Yuki had done everything he could to avoid this melodrama. He had carefully hidden any and all evidence that he had to go out of town. Then last night he had told the brat not to fall asleep in the living room, making it clear to him that Yuki wanted him awake and ready to play when he was done writing for the night. He had made him wait late into the night and then proceeded to nail him to the mattress until just after sunrise. This was supposed to insure that Shuichi would not wake up until Yuki had already taken off, at which time he would find a nice calm letter telling him that Yuki had some out of town book signings and he would be back in four days.

His plans had been undone when, after sneaking out of his own bed like a criminal trying to escape the big house, he had stubbed his toe on the bedframe and let out a vicious string of obscenities in three languages (which was odd because he only knew two). Shuichi awoke and finding Yuki with duffel bag in his hand began having the hysterics that Yuki had worked so hard to avoid. All of his planning had however managed to achieve something, Shuichi was so sleep deprived that he had even less control over his emotions than usual. He looked like a small child who has dropped his ice cream, only to have his dog run over to eat it and choke to death on the cone. Next time, Yuki promised himself, I'm going to drug him.

Before leaving a bereaved and decidedly damp Shuichi sniffling in the doorway, Yuki made sure the little pink idiot promised to read the letter he left because it contained a list of the rules that Yuki had prepared for his brat. These rules were to make sure that his home and property (this included Shuichi) would still be safe and sound upon his return. He made sure that Shuichi realized that all rules were to be followed to the letter, if not Yuki was prepared to release wrath, doom and destruction upon his return. Yuki sighed inwardly knowing, wrath, doom and destruction had never once overcome well meaning hyperactive stupidity.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro heard the studio door opening quietly and looked up to see his best friend stagger into the room wrapped in a black cloud of depression and self pity. He got quickly to his feet and crossed the room reaching for his friend. Shuichi pitched forward and Hiro caught him easily. Hiro turned him putting one of his strong arms around Shu's neck and dropping him into a neatly executed headlock. He proceeded to whack Shuichi repeatedly on the top of his head. "He's only gone for four days, suck it up and stop being a wuss." Like all really good friends Hiro knows that there is a time for sympathy and a time for gratuitous physical abuse, true wisdom lies in knowing one from the other.

"Wait a minute." Shuichi said pulling away from Hiro to stare at him accusingly "how did you know how long he would be gone? I didn't even know until this morning."

"Yuki called me at home two days ago." Hiro returned to tuning his guitar. "He said he was leaving town for four days, and asked me to make sure you were fed and walked everyday."

"What am I? A house pet?" Shuichi was incensed.

"Not like that, idiot..." Hiro was trying to suppress his laughter at his own poor choice of words and his friend's indignant look. "He wanted me to make sure you eat dinner before you go home, so you won't burn the house down trying to cook, and he wanted me to walk you home at night so you won't be mugged or molested."

"So I'm not a house pet.." Shuichi said, still pissed off. "...I'm a girl..." his anger was still building "...who can't cook..." he was reaching the boiling point now "...or even defend myself."

"Good for you..." Suguru piped up from behind "...you've made a great breakthrough of self discovery today. I'm sure your newfound acceptance of your role in life, will enrich all of your experiences from now on. Now can we get some work done?"

Shuichi's self respect was restored by the fact that it took Hiro and two security guards to keep him from kicking Suguru's ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Tatsuha had meditated to clear his mind, he had fasted to purify his body, he had chanted and prayed, he was preparing to sacrifice a live chicken when he remembered he was a Buddhist and that would be counterproductive (fasting always did make him a bit crazed). And now the day had arrived, he was going to "rescue" Shuichi from the evil hands of his bro, and deliver him to the loving care of his new owner..ahem I mean boyfriend Ryu chan. Shu chan would belong to his honey bunny and they would both belong to him Holy Fuck! This could only be better if they were both covered in honey (and they would be...soon.)

Ok, so technically his brother wasn't evil, but he was standing in the way of Tatsuha's new life ambition of having his own tiny harem of adorably clueless, hyperactive, sexy as hell, vocalists. In Tatsuha's opinion this was close enough to evil to justify what he was planning.

His brother had finally left town for a few days. Tatsuha knew he had gone because he overheard his sister telling this to their father. Mika knew because her husband had told her. Tohma knew because he was an evil genius who ran the universe and thus knew everything.

They had four days in which to liberate their new playmate and convince him to accept his new position (positions...). Tatsuha became dizzy as all the blood in his body immediately gridlocked on the way to his groin. He sat down hard on the sofa and began to pant trying to get oxygen back to his brain before he passed out. Ryuichi, who had been talking on the phone to his interior designer about the changes he wanted made for Shuichi's arrival, put his hand over the mouthpiece and asked "Tat chan how much bigger do we want the bed to be?"

Ryuichi had only the vaguest idea of what mouth to mouth resuscitation was about so it took him seventeen minutes to revive Tat chan, then it took another hour and a half for them to finish up and put their clothes back on.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here I am updating again (second time today) short but often, my ADHD is showing._

_Guess what? I got a review!!from Sepia Painter!!and it was good!! I immediately got up and did a happy dance all over my office, then I tripped over a USB cord and fell down, but then I got back and I did it again (the dance, not the tripping)._

_I still do not own Gravitation (The universe is a cold cruel place that cares not for the desires of the lowly fangirl)._

Contrary to popular belief, Tohma Seguchi does not run the universe. He only runs the part of the universe that he cares about. The rest of it can just fuck right off as far as he's concerned. He cares about his family (even that perverted little prick, Tatsuha), he cares about his friends, and he cares about his company. Oh, I forgot to mention, he cares _a lot_ about Shuichi Shindou, lead singer for one of his most popular bands, and concubine to his beloved brother in law, Eiri.

It had all started in Tohma's office one afternoon, when he had called Shuichi up from a wardrobe fitting to sign some venue agreements for an upcoming show. It wasn't the boots or the painted on black leather pants that got to Tohma, it was something that happened after the papers had been signed and Shuichi had stood to leave. Tohma was walking him to the door and he looked up at Tohma to impart some minor bit of information. Tohma smiled his normal enigmatic smile and ushered Shuichi through the door, but his heart was beating so hard he was afraid Shuichi would hear it. Shuichi had to look _up _when he was speaking to Tohma. Almost no one who was old enough to have graduated from junior high had to look _up_ when they spoke to Tohma. He took a moment to picture himself pulling Shuichi to him with one arm while he used the other hand to tilt his face _up _for a kiss. That moment was all it took, a new obsession was born.

From that day on, one of the top priorities on Tohma's list was somehow wrenching his sweet Shuichi out of Eiri's grip. Eiri could find a beautiful bedwarmer anywhere, but what are the chances of Tohma finding anyone with Shuichi's charm, beauty and unique physical qualifications? The answer is not very likely, unless he wanted to risk getting arrested. He loved Eiri as his precious little brother, but Shu chan was going to belong to him. One way or the other.

The first problem Tohma had to overcome was that Eiri watched his lover's schedule very carefully. Shuichi believed that his lover did not care where he was most of the time, as long as he was not bothering the writer. Tohma had been monitoring the situation long enough to know that nothing could be further from the truth, Eiri knew where Shuichi was at all times. What bothered him most about this was that he could not figure out how Eiri got his information. Tohma had at least two operatives following his sweet Shuichi at all times. Altogether the team consisted of eight men and every one of them swore that Shuichi was not being watched by any other surveillance team. So how was it, Tohma wondered, that Eiri knew almost instantaneously if his Shuichi took one step outside of his routine?

The last and largest problem to be dealt with was K. He was almost as protective as Eiri, and he was much more heavily armed. K was also hard to manipulate, it was one of the reasons Tohma had allowed him to manage Bad Luck to begin with. In the beginning Tohma had not believed Bad Luck would make it. If K was willing to move on from Ryuichi to Bad Luck and Bad Luck failed K would have been forced to sink out of sight until Tohma offered him a way back, putting K further into Tohma's control. When Bad Luck succeeded K became even harder to control, but Tohma was consoled by the incredible amount of revenue that the band generated. Now, however, K was an obstacle between him and his beloved. Tohma was willing to take a bullet for love, so long as it was just one and only hit a limb. He could bear a scar and and a limp if it meant he would still be able to pin Shuichi's smaller (shiver) body under his. K, however, was more likely to empty a whole clip, and aim for the head. Tohma preferred that his head only contain the standard number of holes, so he would have to move carefully.

Tohma began to focus on the matter at hand. He had waited patiently for his opportunity to present itself and he was ready to take full advantage of the situation. He was sending Bad Luck a gift basket in congratulations for the sales record on their newest single, he often sent such tokens to his artists to show that he was aware of even their small victories. This one would have champagne, a nice selection of fruits, and a selection of candies...by the time everyone had slept off the drugs. He and his hearts desire would be on their way to a very private island for a well earned vacation.

When they returned his sweet Shuichi would only look up to him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yay!!I got more reviews. I got reviewed by PocketAces, TryToTry, Truckerhat52, and a second review from Sepia Painter (which means I love Sepia Painter most)._

_I do own Gravitation (I have the DVDs, manga, Soundtrack, posters...)_

Shuichi was finally sitting down to a very late lunch of potato chips, pocky and soda. He was partially the reason that lunch was late. While Hiro and the security guards were holding him back, Suguru had run from the room and locked himself in the maintenance closet. Hiro and Sakano had stood outside the door for well over two hours calmly trying to get Suguru to come out, while Shuichi was yelling in the background about how they were going to be the first rock band ever with a keyboardist who sang his back up vocals _castrato . _

Eventually Hiro had convinced Shuichi to calm down "shut the hell up!, or I swear I will personally leak a story to the tabloids that says you jerk off to pictures of puppies!" Shuichi was momentarily stunned "I'll just explain that your lying because you're pissed at me!" Hiro managed a grin that was simultaneously perfectly innocent, and purely evil "Who do you think they'll believe...me...or a guy who manhandles over his PETA calendar." Shuichi knew when he was cornered. He approached the door and gave Suguru amnesty from the beating he so richly deserved. His only consolation being the obvious comments he got to make about how he always knew Suguru would eventually come out of the closet.

Shuichi scarfed down his pile of junk food. Normally he would have to eat something with actual nutritional value for lunch or K would shoot him (K said he found Shuichi alternately fainting and bouncing off the ceiling wasted too much time), but K hadn't shown up at the studio today. So Shuichi was free to soothe his broken heart with all the fat, salt, sugar, caffeine and artificial preservatives his body could take.

Shuichi pushed back from the table and reached into his jacket pocket for the letter from Yuki. He ran his finger across the envelope, this was the only tenuous connection his love had left him for the four days that Shuichi would have to be without him.

Brat,

I'm going to be gone for a few days signing book covers for squealing teenage girls

and squealing housewives. I've left a short list of instructions for you to follow. You may

call my cell phone in case of emergency (Emergency means: heavy bleeding, fire, broken bones, abduction, etc... Emergency does not mean: someone is being mean to me, I am out

of pocky, I think I might be pregnant. Pay special attention to that last one because no matter

what Hiro and your insane manager say, it is not called a hysterical pregnancy because it's

the fucking funniest thing that has ever happened.) I will be back on Friday at 8 o'clock.

Be home, be alone, be naked.

Eiri

Do not touch the stove.

Do not touch the knives.

Do not touch my car.

Do not look at my car.

Do not think about my car ...

Shuichi ruffled through the pages. Holy shit there were twelve pages of rules! With addendums... and footnotes...and a glossary!

Shuichi sighed deeply, that's his Yuki alright. No Dear Shuichi...no Love Eiri, just twelve pages of rules and a demand for nudity.


	7. Chapter 7

K was currently happier than he had been for a long time. For awhile now, things had been too quiet. No serial killers, no terrorists, not even a serious stalker, just the normal slate of wackos and delusional teenagers that came with managing one of Japan's hottest bands. Everything had changed on the day he realized Tohma had put his singer under surveillance. He had realized that a new game was starting, and he couldn't wait to play.

It had taken a few moves, before he knew which game he was actually playing. At first he thought the president was trying dig up some dirt on Shuichi in order to convince Shu's lover boy to drop him. K knew there wasn't even a chance, he believed Shuichi was not gay, straight, or bi, but was in fact the world's only Yukisexual. K had not tipped to the real game until the NG president started taking a personal interest in choosing his singer's stage costumes. Then it was obvious, Tohma had Shuichi under surveillance, as a way to stalk him by proxy.

K had not been overly worried, because he knew that Shuichi's boyfriend was: jealous, over protective, easily pissed off, physically aggressive, and somehow knew immediately if anything out of the ordinary happened during Shuichi's day. It was spooky. K had covertly checked the kid for bugs or tracking devices and he was clean, and he knew that Tohma's operatives were the only ones following the kid, so where was Yuki getting his information? K didn't know but it impressed the hell out of him, and eased his mind. If Tohma moved in on Shuichi, Yuki would show up within minutes and turn Tohma into a pile of injuries in a designer suit. This freed K up to prepare for this day, the day Yuki was gone.

K is protecting his singer from a safe distance today, because his instincts have told him that when Tohma makes his move, he will try to neutralize the whole band together. Which is why K is currently on the roof of the building directly across the street from the NG building, watching his singer in the break room through a sniper's scope. K's eyes widen in shock and his finger twitches toward the trigger. "That little punk bastard is eating nothing but crap for lunch when he knows it's absolutely off limits for him." K draws a bead on the soda can preparing to shoot it out of the little insubordinate's hand when he remembers why he's here. "You got off lucky today Shu..."


	8. Chapter 8

_More reviews!!More happy dances!!Everyone who reviewed can imagine the happy dance I did just for them. I know what your thinking "I can imagine that anyway". Of course you can, but you and I both know it won't be the same. I got reviewed by lelalemon, Alaskantiger (can you see Russia from your house?),eiri123, Book Hunter (I too have a soft spot for Tohma/Shuichi stories, and if I ever decide to write another story, I just might do that.), and Sepia Painter (I am so glad you can be so open about your Yukisexuality, your very brave, sniffle.)_

_I checked again, and sure enough, I still do not own Gravitation._

"Yuki" Eiri Uesugi likes women. No, seriously, he does. They look good, they smell good, they have breasts. Whats not to like? Normally, on a day like today, a day when he is literally surrounded by hundreds of women, he would while away the hours allowing his penis to choose which ones he would ask for their phone numbers. For Yuki, however, normal was not normal anymore.

He had his brat now. His brat looked good, he smelled good, he didn't have breasts (he did have these cute little pink nipples that would get soooo hard when Eiri just barely...sorry, what were we talking about? Oh yeah...) the most important thing about him though is that he sounded good. Not just when he was singing. He sounded good when he came through the door and shouted out "Tadaima" usually at the top of his lungs. He sounded good when he giggled like a seven year old at some dumb ass thing on television. He sounded good every time that he told Eiri "I love you". He sounded amazing when he would cry out "Yuki!" during his orgasm, and he sounded best when Eiri could just hear his rhythmic breathing as he slept in the bed beside him.

Eiri had come to grips with the fact that he was well beyond whipped. Luckily for him his little idiot was as clueless as he was cute. If Shuichi knew just how tightly he had Eiri wrapped around his little finger, all hell would break loose. Eiri's total domination of his brat was the only thing that kept Shuichi from burning down the house, taking candy from strangers, or allowing himself to be inducted into a cult that worshiped household appliances (he wouldn't even have known about it if hadn't caught Shuichi "contemplating" the vacuum cleaner, and they were still getting pamphlets from those freaks). Eiri knew that fear of his disapproval was the only thing that stood between Shuichi and certain doom.

Right now he was especially worried about his brat, because he couldn't leave his laptop open during the book signing and without his laptop he had no way to keep tabs on him. Yuki had googled Shuichi's name one day just to see what sites would come up. The top of the list was homepage of the Shuichi Shindou worldwide fan club. It took Eiri only a short while to realize that there are fans everywhere, and all he had to do was sit in the right chat rooms to know within seconds exactly where Shu was, who he was with, what they were doing, what they were wearing, whether he looked like he was getting enough sleep...ever since that day BratLover12 was a regular user on the site. What Yuki really wanted to know, was who were BratLover1-11.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryuichi was having a super happy, super busy, super exciting day. It was like Christmas, Golden Week, and his birthday had all gotten together and picked this day to have a party for him. Tat chan was going to bring sparkly, sparkly Shuichi home to him and Ryuichi was going to get to keep him...forever!

Ryuichi loved his Tat chan very much, so on the morning that Tat chan had looked at him so seriously and told him that he wanted to talk about how Ryu felt about Shuichi, Ryu had been scared that Tat chan would get angry and not want to be his koibito any more. Ryuichi had tearfully explained that he couldn't help it. Shu chan was pink, and purple, and sparkly, and he was like candy, every time Ryu saw him, he just wanted to lick him.

After Tatsuha had finished choking, Ryu chan went on to explain that something about Shu chan made him feel strong, like he could protect Shu chan, and make him happy, and make him even more sparkly than he already was. He wanted to sing with him all day and make love to him at night and sleep with his arms wrapped around him keeping him safe.

Tatsuha had wanted to know if Ryu chan could be with Shu and still love him. If Ryu chan could share Shu chan with him and not be jealous or hurt. Ryuichi had laughed really hard about this. Sometimes Tatsuha was so clueless, of course he could share someone he loved with someone he loved, he shared Kumagorou didn't he? Ryuichi shook with laughter "baka".

So a little while ago, Tatsuha had said that he thought Shu chan should be with them instead of his brother Eiri. Ryuichi agreed with him right away. He knew that Shu chan thought he loved the writer, but Shu chan had been tricked. Mr Eiri Yuki was the antisparkly. Not only did he not sparkle, he could come into the room and suck all the sparkle right out of it. He was mean, and scary, and possibly an alien. No matter what he was, Ryuichi and Tatsuha were going to save Shuichi from his sparkle sucking clutches.

Ryuichi knew that Shu chan would probably be mad at them for a little while. Tatsuha told him that they would have to keep Shu chan locked up for a few days until he got used to the idea. Ryuichi could be patient when he had to be. For Shu chan's sake he would do whatever it took to make him realize that he belonged to Ryuichi and Tatsuha now, and everything was going to be better.


	10. Chapter 10

_More reviews!!So far nobody has said "You suck"!!Yay!!I got reviews from lelalemon, TryToTry, truckerhat52, and The Dreamer of Dreams. Happy dances all around._

_I do not own Gravitation, but if it ever shows up on E-Bay I'm definitely bidding on it._

At 7 p.m. Tohma Seguchi smugly stepped into Bad Luck's studio to retrieve his sleeping beauty. It took an incredible feat of will to keep his face neutral when he realized none of them were sleeping, they weren't even yawning. His love was behind his mic stand with his head thrown back, moist lips parted, face flushed with effort, belting out the lyrics to a new tune. Tohma looked away quickly. Now was not the time to get distracted.

He had sent a security guard down here to deliver his "gift" two hours ago, but there was no sign of it anywhere, not even a cherry pit or a candy wrapper. It took Tohma just a moment to realize something else was missing. Ahem, Sakano's eyes immediately shot up from his paperwork and widened as he sighted his boss. "Mr. President" Sakano gave a deep bow to his shachou "what are you doing here?" "I would like to speak with Mr. K" Sakano looked like he might be ill. "I'm so sorry shachou, Mr. K never showed up for work at all today." "Oh, I hope nothing has happened to him" Tohma said politely (Tohma actually hoped that many things had happened to the crazy bastard, most of them painful, and at least one of them life threatening. He was pretty sure he knew why K had not shown up for work today, and it meant his "gift" and his security guard were both indefinitely detained) "It's no matter of great moment." Tohma shrugged it off "It will wait".

Just then the sound of the music broke off. "Sakano San can we call it a day" Shuichi begged. So cute, thought Tohma, his mind immediately spinning off ways that he could get Shuichi to beg. He mentally slapped himself, it's not time for that yet! "I'm soooo hungry" Shuichi pouted cutely and Tohma could feel himself starting to sweat. "I'm sorry Shindou San we need to make up at least one more hour of what we lost this morning, then we can all go." Tohma was surprised Sakano could stand up against the brute force that was Shuichi's cuteness.

Hiro looked to his friend "Remember Shu, that you and I are having dinner together, and then I'm supposed to walk you home." Shuichi's face turned red from embarrassment and he rounded on Hiro "I told you that you don't need to do that." "Oh yes, I do" Hiro replied "First of all, I don't want the citizens of Tokyo to wake up on Saturday morning and grab their news papers just to see me on the front page getting my ass kicked by an enraged romance novelist." Hiro took a pause "And second" Hiro's voice took on lusty growl "Your so pretty, if I don't walk you home, The Big Bad Wolf may come along and gobble you up." Shuichi threw a notebook at the laughing Hiro and flipped him off.

Tohma just smiled on. In the back of his mind, he was singing " Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood..."


	11. Chapter 11

_I have a horrible confession to make...I'm becoming a review junkie. I'm checking for reviews like ten times a day. I can't sleep at night, unless I have one last review. If it's been awhile I find myself getting antsy, so I get a piece of paper and review myself. I'm so ashamed. Here are my enablers eiri123, lelalemon, TryToTry, and two new ones Ryomarox, Acherona._

_I know this one is short even for me. Think of it more as an extension of the last chapter._

_Nope, still don't own it._

Tohma was a very happy man. Hiro Nakano had huffed and puffed and blown all of his worries away. Tohma's next move was simply crafted, easily executed and the best part about it was that K wouldn't even know that he had moved until it was too late. It was fucking beautiful.

Tohma knew that K had his eyes nailed to Shuichi. He didn't care if Tohma ate a baby, so long as he wasn't within a hundred yards of the singer when he did it. When his love and Nakano left for the day, K would follow, allowing Tohma the time and privacy he needed to carry out his next step.

The Big Bad Wolf had not snatched Little Red Riding Hood on the way to Grandma's house, because he was more clever than that. He had gotten there ahead of her, and then all he had to do was wait for her to come to him. Tohma allowed his grin to widen into something that any wolf would be proud of. While his sweet Shuichi was having a nice dinner with his guitarist friend, Tohma would be letting himself into Eiri's Apartment, to wait...in the dark...for his little love to arrive. Tohma would make sure he slept well, and when he woke, He and Tohma would be alone in a paradise that was far away from here.

Tohma sat in his office contentedly musing, oblivious to the fact that Grandma's House was going to be a little crowded, because there was already one wolf waiting there.


	12. Chapter 12

Tatsuha had gotten to his brother's apartment when evening had just begun to fall. He knew that Shu chan usually got home sometime around six or seven o'clock so he gave himself enough time to get comfortably situated. He was standing against the wall by the kitchen doorway so that he couldn't be seen but he would hear it when Shu chan opened the door.

His plan was simple and brilliant. He had come to Eiri's wearing a set of painters' coveralls and carrying a rolled up tarp under his arm. The tarp was now spread out on the floor of the genkan. He had removed the light bulbs from the entranceway of the apartment so when Shu flipped the switch nothing would happen. While sweet little Shu was trying to catch his bearings in the dark (Tatsuha was starting to get a bit turned on now), Tatsuha would sneak up behind him (ok, now he was really turned on.) cover his face with the ether soaked rag, that was now residing in a sandwich bag in his pocket, roll him up in the tarp, and walk right out of the building carrying his sexy little prize slung over his shoulder. He would look like nothing more sinister than a diligent workman calling it quits at the end of a long day.

The only problem is that it is almost eight thirty and Shuichi hasn't shown up yet. Tatsuha has been bored out of his mind standing in a dark kitchen,and now he has a running visual loop in his head of himself sneaking up on Shu's hot little body and grabbing him from behind. Tatsuha is pretty sure that if he doesn't do something about the insane erection he now has, it's going to grow legs escape and terrorize Tokyo. Tatsuha sighed heavily, he couldn't leave his post...but... He made up his mind, if he could keep Eiri from catching him and killing him for stealing his lover, he could also keep Eiri from catching him and killing him for masturbating into his kitchen sink.

Tatsuha had just finished his grand finale and zipped up when he heard someone opening the front door. He took the rag from his pocket and grabbed the smaller man from behind. He held the rag over the struggling man's face and whispered in his ear "Shhh...don't fight baby. Just go to sleep"...and he did. Tatsuha lowered the sleeping form onto the tarp and quickly rolled it up flipped it over his shoulder and began the short journey that would bring him to the car.

Tatsuha is blissfully clueless, but I think the rest of us have a good idea of who is in that tarp.


	13. Chapter 13

_Reviews are the best!!They're better than Christmas Presents!!Thank you!!Thank you!!Thank you!!This time I got reviewed by lelalemon, The Dreamer of Dreams, Acherona, eiri123, and a new reviewer Kawaii Nyuu._

_Don't own Gravitation. Never have. Never will. (now I'm depressed...)_

Ryu chan and Kuma chan came racing down the stairs as soon as they heard the front door opening. Halfway down they vaulted the railing while letting out an earsplitting string of "lemme see, lemme see, lemme see..." A victorious Tatsuha fresh from the hunt, gave a sly smirk "I don't know..." Ryuichi skidded to a stop in front of him "Please Tat chan" Ryu begged with blue eyes sparkling "I'll do anything..." That's all Tatsuha needed to hear. He carried his tarp wrapped prey into the living room and laid it gently, lovingly on the thick carpet. "You unwrap him and I'll get the honey." Tatsuha called back to Ryu as he raced toward the kitchen.

Ryu chan got Kuma chan to help him and they very carefully unrolled the tarp. When they came to the man inside, they paused. Ryu looked at Kuma, and Kuma looked at Ryu, then they both looked back at the man on the floor "Ummm, Tat chan..." Ryu called out in a puzzled voice. "Yes my little honey bunny (MMM honey)" Tatsuha came back into the room with a huge bowl of the stuff. He stopped next to Ryu and gaped. In his shock he lost his grip on the bowl and dumped about two quarts of the finest orange blossom honey that money could buy all over his brother in law, Tohma. His extremely powerful brother in law, Tohma. Who was married to Tatsuha's dangerous and easily pissed off sister Mika. Tatsuha stood and contemplated his position. He was thankful to be a Buddhist , because at least he could look forward to reincarnation.

Ryu thought things through for a moment and decided that he and Tat chan needed to have a serious talk about this. "Tatsuha, you know that I love you right?" Ryuichi looked at Tat chan with love shining from his eyes, wanting to take the sting out of what he had to say "Honey, I'm sorry, but...We can't keep Tohma."

Tatsuha started babbling "NO, NO, NO that's not it...I'm fucked...I'm fucked...It was a mistake Ryu, just a horrible life shattering mistake...it was dark, he was small, he had a key...now he's gonna have me killed and dispose of my corpse in some gruesome and untraceable way...DON'T YOU SEE IT WAS JUST A MISTAKE!!" Ryuichi looked at him with dawning comprehension and smiled "Oh, is that all it was." Ryu chan heaved a sigh of relief "Thank goodness, I thought you really wanted to keep Tohma. He's one of my best friends, but I just don't feel that way about him. I know what people think, "oh, it's lonely on tour" but there were always plenty of groupies around, and we just never went there." Ryu had not taken a breath during this entire statement, but now he was done and he looked to Tatsuha to see if he had gotten it all.

Tatsuha blinked a few times and shook his head "Ryu, honey bunny, you don't understand. Tohma ...is... going... to... KILL... me." Ryu giggled "Silly Tat chan, Tohma's not going to kill you." He gave Tatsuha a pat on the head "You didn't see him, so he didn't see you. We'll just put him back and he'll never know it was you." Tatsuha looked at Ryu amazed "You are God."

They rolled Tohma back up carefully before Tatsuha remembered "Ryu we can't put him back. Shuichi will be home. We can't just walk in with an unconscious Tohma, hand him over and say happy birthday." "Oh, that's ok" Ryu chan said offhandedly "We'll just take him to NG and put him in his office." Tatsuha was still troubled "what if he wakes up" "we'll just tell him that we found him in the parking lot at Dunkin' Donuts." Tatsuha stared at Ryu incredulously "He'll never believe that!" Ryu gave him a wink, "Trust Me."


	14. Chapter 14

_Arghhh!! It's late, and I want to do at least two chapters!! It is a huge injustice that my family and my professors will not accept something as important as writing pointless smut as an excuse for ignoring insignificant details like "family wellbeing" and "grade point average". The heathens._

_Ryomarox, Acherona, The Dreamers of Dreams, and lelalemon understand (that's why they reviewed)_

_Warning: This chapter's forecast is overcast with a 100 chance of sappiness._

_Still don't own Gravitation, but I'm willing to trade some very heavy textbooks for it._

Shuichi approached the apartment with heavy feet. He was tired, he was depressed, and he wanted to go home. The apartment was not home. Home was wherever Yuki was. Without Yuki in it the apartment was just a box of furniture.

He stepped inside and flipped the light switch, nothing, great the bulb had burned out. Well it would have to stay out until Yuki came back, because Shuichi couldn't reach the hallway light fixture even standing on a chair. He decided that it was fine, darkness suited his mood better anyway.

He thought about watching some TV and decided against it. Right now, all he wanted was to crawl into bed and become comatose for the next eight hours. Maybe he would dream about Yuki.

In the bedroom, he found one of Yuki's shirts tossed over the end of the bed. He put it on and was immediately surrounded by the smell of cigarettes, musk, leather office chair and one other scent that was earthy and delicious and belonged only to Yuki. It relaxed him and he smiled a little smile as he slipped beneath the covers and gave himself over to sleep.

Shuichi did not know it but Eiri had left that shirt there on purpose, hoping that his brat would wear it to bed. He lay back on the hotel pillows picturing Shu in his shirt. The cuffs hanging down well below his fingertips and the hem not quite showing his knees. He wanted Shuichi's nose to be full of his scent when sleep took him, so that in his dreams Eiri's would be the only face he could see.

Less than twenty four hours and he already missed the little pink idiot, so much that he couldn't sleep. When he had gotten back to his room, the first thing he had done was checked online to see how Shu's day had gone, to make sure he was safe. Like he was going to be gone for one day, and somebody was gonna grab the brat, Eiri snorted. Damn he wanted to be home.

Shuichi slept on, and Eiri didn't.


	15. Chapter 15

Tohma awoke to total darkness, and began to thrash back and forth throwing every bit of strength he had into freeing himself from whatever restraints his kidnappers had put him in. He was finally freed when he managed to pitch himself off of his couch and roll across his office floor, unfurling the tarp behind him.

His head ached, he was pissed off, and he was covered in honey. Somehow K had managed to anticipate that Tohma would attempt to intercept his beloved at home. K had managed to get there ahead of him, and he abducted Tohma just to terrorize him (Tohma did not see any connection between his abduction and the mission of love he had been attempting to carry out). He could not believe the absolute gall of the man, trying to frighten Tohma off like he was some minor league lothario that would run at the first sign of trouble.

Tohma had been at the top of the music business for a long fucking time, so if K thought this was the first time Tohma had woken up hungover, sticky and wrapped in a tarp, he was sorely mistaken.

K always had underestimated Tohma, and this time he was going to regret it. As far as Tohma was concerned there was nothing that was going to stand between him and his Shu chan, especially not some jacked up special ops wanna be. Tomorrow the gloves were coming off. If K was smart he would hide in the deepest hole he could find, If he wasn't smart Tohma was going to arrange to have what was left of him sent back to the US in an envelope.

Tohma sighed tiredly. All that was for tomorrow. Tonight he desperately needed a shower, and some sleep wouldn't hurt. He should count his blessings. At least this time he hadn't woken up in the parking lot of Dunkin' Donuts.


	16. Chapter 16

_More reviews!!More happy dances!!I got reviewed by Acherona (sorry, the events leading to Tohma's awakening in the Dunkin' Donuts parking lot will be forever shrouded in mystery. I'll give you a hint about the honey though, check chapter 13), truckerhat52, The Dreamers of Dreams (forgive me I didn't know of your plight until I got back from class last night, I am a baaad baaad story writer and I will give myself a stern talking to), lelalemon and some new reviewers, ccdevil, noonsam, chrono-contract, oh-you-pretty-things, and the-bunny's-echo._

_Despite my uncontrolled delusions of grandeur, I still don't own Gravitation._

Ryuichi woke early on Wednesday morning, fully energized and ready to save Shu chan. Last night after leaving Tohma in his office, he and Tatsuha had come back home to rest and regroup. Both of them had been disappointed that Shu chan was not theirs yet, so they spent the rest of the evening cheering each other up. They had cheered each other up so many times that Tatsuha had finally collapsed from exhaustion and wouldn't wake up no matter Ryu did. Ryu didn't like leaving Tatsuha to sleep it off in the garden, but they had gone out there for the fresh air and he was too heavy for Ryu to carry back into the house.

Ryu had woken up with new purpose, he had decided it wasn't fair for Tat chan to do all the hard stuff by himself. If Shu chan was going to belong to both of them, then they should be working together to bring him home. They needed a new plan, one that was bold but cunning and absolutely could not fail, and Ryuichi knew just the rabbit to talk to.

Kuma was an amazing strategist. He had a gift for looking at a situation from all sides, recognizing the strengths and weaknesses of everyone involved. He could pinpoint even the tiniest crack in a solid wall of opposition. Ryuichi waited patiently while Kuma chan considered the matter at hand, and it wasn't too long before Kuma had the answer. Ryuichi listened carefully to the plan, and was amazed once again by Kuma's genius. It hadn't even occurred to Ryu chan that K might be keeping a closer eye on Shu chan since Yuki was out of town, and he was beyond shocked when Kuma had asked him to consider why Tohma would be letting himself into the mean writer's apartment when he knew the mean writer was not there. As always, Ryuichi was happy that Kuma was on his side.

Ryuichi leapt out bed and prepared for the task ahead of him. There were some phone calls he needed to make before they left the house, and they needed to stop by the store on their way to NG...but first he needed to go wake up Tat chan so they could jump in the shower and scrub the grass stains off of each other. It was going to be a busy day.


	17. Chapter 17

Tohma strode into NG surrounded by an aura that said "I am through fucking around with the idea of human civility, get in my way and I will do things to you that will make you wish both of your parents had been born sterile." Security guards averted their eyes to avoid catching his gaze, and some of the more timid members of the executive support staff attempted to unobtrusively slide beneath their desks. Before Tohma reached his office door, he stopped and looked at a member of the secretarial staff. The poor man immediately threw himself to the floor on his knees, and began confessing to everything from making personal phone calls on company time, to eating a yogurt out of the break room refrigerator that he knew wasn't his, just as he started babbling about "atonement" Tohma cut him off with a wave "call maintenance, I want every window in the building covered, and I want it done within the hour."

When Tohma entered his office, he made himself comfortable and then placed a call to the Tokyo Police when he identified himself he was immediately connected with the department's senior officer a Detective Yamakawa. Tohma made a report about how the manager of bad luck, "K" Claude Winchester had gone insane and was threatening the life of singer Shuichi Shindou, no he did not know the exact location of the man anymore but he knew that he was heavily armed and obsessively stalking Shindou San, he wanted the man found immediately. No he did not need police protection for Shindou San as a police presence would just upset the singer needlessly, Tohma had already sent private security to retrieve the singer, and he had ample resources to see to his artist's safety personally.

As soon as Tohma hung up the phone, Detective Yamakawa swung into action. He deployed every available officer and resource to the cover the areas surrounding Shuichi Shindou's home and NG studios. They would find this sick bastard and he would personally rip the motherfucker's head off. If he couldn't keep Shindou Sama safe then he didn't deserve the honor of being a member of the Shuichi Shindou World Wide Fan Club (Username BratLover6).


	18. Chapter 18

_Ok, even though this is my first story, I have tried to stay away from asking advice or over explaining myself, but...I am starting to see something a bit citrusy shaping up a few chapters down the road. My problem is, if I do something a bit graphic I am afraid it will be too different from the humor, If I do something humorous it won't have the right impact. So the question I put before all of you who are making me sooo happy by reading my story is, a head count on who thinks I should go for broke, and who thinks I should tread lightly.(shit, this has been almost as long as some of my chapters)._

_Yay!!I got reviewed by lelalemon, The Dreamers of Dreams, Acherona. Truckerhat52, oh-you-pretty-things, and a new reviewer GetyourZexion._

_Noooo, I don't ownz my precious, precious..._

Shuichi awoke to the sound of pounding. POUND POUND POUND Shindou San, POUND POUND POUND Sir you need to open the door immediately, POUND POUND POUND Shuichi stumbled to the front door. POUND POUND POUND Shindou San...Shuichi opened the door just a little to look out with one bleary eye. The door was suddenly pushed open on him from the outside by one of the four huge men that were suddenly surrounding him. They all wore dark suits and sunglasses and he could see that each was also wearing an ear piece and sidearm. "Shindou San, We are here under orders from President Seguchi, a threat has been made on your life, we are here to protect you and move you to a secured location. As he was saying this, the entire phalanx was already moving poor Shu chan out the door.

"Wait a minute!" Shu cried out as he attempted to stop himself from being moved down the hall by this freight train of steroidal officiousness "I need my clothes, I need my phone, FOR FUCK'S SAKE I JUST GOT OUT OF BED I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO PEE YET." Poor Shu chan's desperation fell on deaf ears. "I am sorry Shindou San every second between now and when we get you to the secured location, is a second in which you might be killed." Great, thought Shuichi, at least my eminent death can distract me from thinking about how bad I need to pee.

Each of the four men in the car felt bad for Shu chan, and felt guilty for dragging him out of his apartment in nothing but an oxford shirt. Shu did not know it but these guys had been following him for months. They were amused by his quirky behavior, and they had started to think of the pop star as a little brother (granted, a little brother that had never actually met them, or knew about them, or knew that they were watching his every move, bugging his home, reading his mail...etc, but a little brother none the less). Their orders however were clear, they were to acquire the singer and get him to the rendezvous point without giving him any possibility of communicating with anyone, that meant not letting him near a phone or giving him time to possibly leave a note. The only option had been get in, grab him, get out, but that did not make them feel any better about what they were doing.

Once they had gotten to a secluded area however they did all get out at an alley and stand shoulder to shoulder with there backs toward him making a protective screen so he could pee in private. It was the least they could do.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks everyone for giving me your input. I've decided to wait until I get closer in, and see whether I think it will add anything or not._

_Now for the good stuff!!I got reviewed by oh-you-pretty-things, lelalemon, GetyourZexion, the-bunnys-echo, noonsam, truckerhat52, Acherona, eiri123, The Dreamers of Dreams and A new reviewer xXxAngelxGirlx13xXx._

_I don't own Gravitation, I'm just borrowing it for my own nefarious purposes._

K had ensconced himself in a nice little apartment which sat directly across the street from the one Shuichi shared with his Yuki. This apartment sat two floors higher up and thus gave a perfect, bird's eye view of the living room, dining room and balcony of his singer's digs, something the two girls who normally lived here were obviously aware of. The apartment had an impressive selection of Bad Luck CDs, posters, t-shirts and other assorted merchandise,and there was also a bookshelf full of Yuki Eiri's novels, and a convenient telescope by the balcony doors (this little voyeuristic set up made him chuckle and shake his head, girls today...).

It had been nothing but dumb luck that he had noticed the girls packing a car for what looked like a short trip. He had stayed in the periphery, watching as they went back and forth from the apartment building's front lobby with some overnight bags, laptops, a cooler full of what were probably snacks for the road. Then BINGO, he lucked out, one of the girls opened a their mailbox and grabbed the mail. Then it was just a matter of waiting for them to drive away, checking the apartment number and letting himself into his temporary new abode. The locks were strictly Mickey Mouse, any robber with half a brain cell intact could have opened them with one hand tied behind his back, and there was a deadbolt but they had forgotten to lock it (K decided that when he left he was going to take a pair of the underwear laying on top of the dryer and mail it back to them with a stern letter about proper home security, that would make them think twice next time they left their apartment open to any pervert with a paperclip in his pocket).

This was a great vantage point and much more comfortable than sleeping on the roof which had been his original plan. He had caught a couple hours of sleep and woke with the sun. Then he had settled in to watch and wait for Shuichi to leave for work (knowing Shu, without K to drag his goldbricking ass out of bed, he would be waiting for awhile).

Something was starting to bother him though, at first it had just been a feeling that something was off, then he had noticed a couple cops checking the street, and now there were a couple more. What were they looking for? He saw a pair of officers stop to talk with a man who was out walking his dog, K swung the telescope their way and focused in on the clipboard that one of the officers was holding out toward the man. "What the hell..." K said this low to himself. "Why would they be looking for me". Just then he saw Shuichi's surveillance team turned "body guards" get out of sedan and go racing into Shu's building. It all came to him with amazing clarity. "Tohma you jumped up little prick, what have you done?"

K looked back to the street and it looked like a goddamn law enforcement convention (minus the strippers), and he could hear a chopper coming in from the north. If he took one shot, or even poked his head out of this apartment they would be on him, like they were a pack of wolves and his ass was made of sirloin. He was forced to watch as the "body guards" led his singer away.

K sat deep in thought. He had a phone, but who to call?


	20. Chapter 20

Ryuichi's first call had been to the service NG used to charter planes, he spent just a few minutes on the phone, chatting with the nice scheduling girl, before she had confirmed that yes Mr. Seguchi had a plane ready to leave that afternoon, it had only taken about two more minutes for her to give him the gate number at the airport and ask him if he might consider fathering her child. Ryuichi had thanked her very kindly for the information and told her as gently as possible that he wasn't planning to impregnate anyone anytime soon, but she could give him her number and he would call if he changed his mind. Ryu chan firmly believed that it never hurt to keep your options open.

His second call had been to a very high powered lawyer friend of his that lived in Osaka. He had given him K's cell phone number, and asked him to give K a call and help him however he could, and that Ryuichi would cover his fees (Tohma could be sooooo mean sometimes).

He and Tatsuha had shared a nice breakfast (because breakfast was the most important meal of the day), and then they had hopped on Tat chan's bike and headed for NG. Ryu chan loved to ride on Tat chan's motorcycle with his arms wrapped around his waist, and the wind whipping past them it was fun and exhilarating, it was just like sex. Once they had considered actual sex on the motorcycle, but then they thought about naked skin, hot exhaust pipes, asphalt and they had decided to pass (they were both a bit kinky, but neither was actually insane.) They had made a quick stop at an automotive supply store and bought a thin flexible piece of metal called...a gapper...no...spanner..well Ryuichi couldn't remember what Kuma had called it, but he described it to the salesman and the salesman had taken him right to it.

Now they were in the parking garage at NG, hiding behind a delivery van, staking out Tohma's Car. Ryu chan was having a great time, he felt just like a spy (well he didn't think most spies did stakeouts with their boyfriend's hand on their ass, but they should try it sometime).

Today Tohma had driven the coolest car he owned (at least in Ryu chan's opinion). It was a 1963 Rolls Royce Silver Cloud, and it was beautiful. Tohma almost never drove this car but Kuma had said he would probably be driving it today, partly because it had a lot of room for luggage, but mostly to impress Shu chan (Ryu shook his head and chuckled, like his Shu chan would fall for that.) Kuma had said that they were lucky though because the Silver Cloud was "vintage" and that meant that all the locks were mechanical, and not electrical.

They waited patiently until two of the maintenance staff arrived at the car with Tohma's luggage (three suitcases and a trunk!, Tohma always did pack like a girl). After the men had left Ryu and Tat chan had to move fast. They ran over to the car and Ryu took the (spinner...no) piece of metal and slid it into the gap at the bottom of the trunk he slid it carefully to the left until "click" the trunk popped open just like he had used the key. Then Tat chan had taken all the luggage out of the trunk and hidden it behind the van. Ryu chan had kissed Tat chan goodbye and told him where they would meet up later, and then he climbed into the trunk (no, this car was British so it was called a "boot", Ryuichi liked that better, he liked the idea that he would be riding around hiding in a "boot".)

He had everything he needed, Kuma, a bottle of water, pocket flashlight, manga and the (capper...no that wasn't it either) thingy to open the trunk with when he wanted out. He had worried about air, but after Tatsuha had shut the "boot" he could see light in all the cracks around him. Kuma said if light was getting in through the cracks then so was air. All he had to do now was wait, Kuma said it would be a little while so Ryuichi decided to have a nap.


	21. Chapter 21

Tohma's phone rang at exactly 10:03 am with the news that he had been waiting for, his team had collected his sweet Shuichi and they would be arriving at the rendezvous point within half an hour. If Tohma had been a man with less control of his emotions, he might have run out of his office and passed the elevator in favor of sprinting down the stairs to the garage. Tohma, however, had incredible self control, he left the office with his usual confident stride and waited patiently for the elevator. The only outward sign of his impatience was an almost imperceptible tapping of his fingers against his leg, while inside there was a voice that sounded like a three year old hopped up on candy and espressos sing songing "Shu chan is mi-ine nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah" over and over and over.

He reached his car and climbed behind the wheel, marveling, as he did every time, at the incredible ostentatious beauty of the thing. This car didn't whisper in your ear about the wealth and power of the owner, it grabbed you by the collar slammed you up against wall and told it like it was. That's why Tohma almost never drove it, it was too conspicuous. Today though, he needed the extra trunk space, and he thought it was the kind of toy that might impress a teenage pop star (Ryuichi loved it, and when it came to things like this, him and Shu chan practically shared a brain).

Tohma was almost to the rendezvous, when he pulled over to buy a coffee for himself and a hot cocoa for his beloved. He returned to the car and emptied a carefully measured dose of a powerful sedative into the cocoa. As much as he would just like take his Shu chan's hand, and look down (shiver) into those beautiful violet eyes, and ask Shu chan to leave with him, he knew he couldn't. He harbored no illusions about the way his sweet Shuichi would respond to such an offer. The boy would resist because of his blind devotion to Eiri. So Tohma would put his love to sleep for the trip, when they reached their private love nest and there was nowhere that he could escape to, then and only then would he wake his love and begin the bittersweet task of making Shu chan his.

Tohma arrived at an empty warehouse that NG had acquired in a large real estate negotiation six months ago, and would probably be sold off again before another six months had passed. He entered the large empty space just to have all the air sucked from his lungs at the sight of his beloved. Shuichi was barefoot and still looked sleep tousled. He was wearing a white cotton oxford (obviously one of Eiri's) but it was the way he was wearing it. It fell below his knees, the sleeves absolutely swallowed his arms, and even though only two buttons were undone at the collar it had still slipped to the side and was exposing most of one smooth shoulder. He looked so delicate and tiny, like a child playing dress up in a grown man's clothes. Tohma imagined himself with the smaller man beneath him lapping at that hollow right above Shu chan's collar bone, and almost lost himself. Tohma drew a shuddering breath and pasted on a pleasant smile, before stepping forward and announcing his presence with a polite cough.

Tohma thanked the team and dismissed them, assuring Shuichi that he was safe now, law enforcement had arrested the "stalker" (Tohma did not know whether the police had found K or not, either way he would still not be in any position to interfere with Tohma's plans). Shuichi wanted to know who the stalker was "just a deluded fan, Shindou San. Don't worry yourself about it." Tohma's voice was authoritative and soothed Shuichi's fear a bit. Tohma was a very powerful man and a good friend of Yuki's, of course he wouldn't let anything happen to Shuichi.

Tohma led Shuichi to his car, and just as he thought the boy's jaw dropped open in amazement, Tohma smirked inwardly. They got into the car and Tohma handed Shu chan his cocoa. The cup was warm in his hands and the chocolate smelled wonderful. Shuichi emptied the cup in about three long swallows. Tohma reached out and caught the paper cup just as it fell from the sleeping boy's hand. He checked to make sure that his sweet Shuichi looked comfortable, and drove on toward the airport.

They reached the airport in record time and Tohma turned onto the service road that would take him to hangars where the charter services kept their planes he pulled onto the tarmac and parked his car next to where the jet was being fueled up for take off.

He turned to Shu chan and gave in to temptation just long enough to lap at the boy's lips until they opened enough for Tohma to taste chocolate and a sweetness that was just Shuichi. He ran his hand down Shu chan's cheek and then drew back. Tohma took off his jacket,draped it over his sleeping love, and left the car to arrange to have the bags carried on board and ask the pilot for an estimated time of departure.

Tohma was at the top of the stairs, about to step into the plane, when he heard his car engine purr into life. He swung around stunned, just to see a grinning Ryuichi throw his car into reverse, execute a tight three point turn and tear ass for the exit gate. He was waving goodbye, as he drove off with Tohma's beloved (it took Tohma a few moments of shock before he was able to realize, Ryuichi had also taken Tohma's car, jacket, wallet, and cell phone.)


	22. Chapter 22

_I just want everyone to know that chapter 21 is the longest chapter I have written so far (in my head confetti is flying and a group of chibi readers is celebrating with me)._

_I got reviewed by GetyourZexion, eiri123, oh-you-pretty-things, Acherona, TryToTry, and lelalemon. Thank you all for reviewing, you make me so happy (waaaahhhh!!)_

_OK, I am thinking very hard about whether or not I own Gravitation. See if you can read my mind._

K was gazing out at the impressive display of law enforcement manpower that Tohma had somehow managed to unleash on his ass, and considering his next move, when his cell phone began to vibrate. K flipped open his phone "public enemy number one, what can I do for you?" "First of all, you can never answer your phone that way again." The man on the phone had a rich and mellow voice. "Secondly, I have been in contact with the authorities, and the arrangements have been made for you to surrender yourself to the police at 3:00pm, I will be there to help you explain your situation and if all goes well you and I should be free to leave by 5:00. I should be arriving in Tokyo in about another hour, if you give me your location I'll pick you up on my way to the station" K was confused and impressed. The man's tone had been measured and even through this entire statement, but there had not been a pause or a breath in which K could interrupt. "I'm sorry..." K hesitated "..who the hell are you?"

There was silence for half a beat "Ahh...Sakuma San did not contact you." another half beat "My name is Endo, and I am a defense attorney. Ryuichi Sakuma retained my services on your behalf. I am sorry, I thought he must have already spoken to you..." the lawyer allowed his voice to trail off, in order to allow K to speak. "That's fine." K reassured him "I am happy to have your help." K went on to give Endo San his location, then flipped his phone closed.

K knew that things had moved entirely out of his hands, because now Ryuichi had entered the game. He had known that Ryu chan had feelings for Shuichi, but since Ryu was in a relationship, K had thought that nothing would come of it. Now he knew different. K was trapped between the loyalty he felt for both singers, and his only option was to step back and allow events to unfold as they would. Sometimes the only way to make the right move, was not to make any move at all.


	23. Chapter 23

Eiri had not managed to get two full hours of sleep last night, nor had the hotel managed to remember his wake up call for this morning. He had eventually been awakened by what sounded at first like someone attempting to beat down his door with an alley cat. These sounds had eventually been sorted out by his waking mind into what they actually were, his publicist beating her fists against the door while shrieking about how late they were. He had made the mistake of opening his door just to shut her up, she had raced in started throwing clothes at him, and drug him from the room babbling about contract clauses, fines, and her imminent unemployment and blah blah blah... So now he was here, he had not had a cigarette, he had not had his coffee, and there was a calm little voice in his head whispering about how he should set the building on fire and escape in the confusion.

He watched his publicist scurry into the bookstore's attached coffee shop. He had told her that if she did not supply him with caffeine immediately, he would impale himself on his ballpoint pen, just so he could go back to sleep in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Only, after he saw the woman skip the line entirely and grab the barista by the apron and begin weeping, did he allow himself to turn his attention to the line of fangirls, waiting breathlessly for their chance to meet him.

As usual the line of eager females wound through the entire store and out the door ("and probably down to the next block", Eiri's ego said while simultaneously jerking itself off and patting itself on the back. His ego was ambidextrous and double jointed.) He saw the usual sea of smiling feminine faces and soft feminine curves, until his eyes were caught by something they never expected. It was a girl and she was giving him a pretty impressive death glare. Now, this was not the first girl who had ever looked at him like she was trying to mentally give him the ebola virus with a side of flesh eating bacteria, but Eiri was pretty sure that he had not slept with this one, so it was a bit of a first for him.

The girl turned to her friend in line and said something, then she stalked off into the coffee shop. Eiri's publicist showed up just then with his coffee, and in the joyous ecstasy that was caffeine consumption, the girl slipped easily from his mind.

Eiri spent the next two hours signing his name, and causing women to sweat pure estrogen, the usual stuff, until he was interrupted by flesh eating bacteria girl. She strode up to his table with an open laptop in her hands. "You bastard" she spat out "You don't care about him at all do you?" Eiri was thoroughly confused now. She thrust the laptop at him. The women in line were starting complain and his publicist was motioning to security. Eiri waved them off when he saw that the girls laptop was open to the Shuichi Shindou World Wide Fanclub homepage. He read the most recent conversation, which was about "The Stalker" and how his brat had been escorted from their home by his "bodyguards". He got up and grabbed the girl by the arm with one hand and grabbed the laptop with the other and drug her into the staff room, her friend left the line and ran after them.

Eiri sat both girls down and buried himself in flesh eating bacteria girl's laptop. He managed to get all the available information in short order. "I haven't even been gone for forty-eight hours and somehow he managed..." Eiri trailed off. "I'm going home, and when I get there, he better be in exactly the same condition as when I left him, or someone is going suffer for it." Eiri went back to the laptop and began to search for rental cars. "What are you doing?" asked flesh eating bacteria girl. "I don't have time to wait for a flight" Eiri didn't look up "I need a car." The two girls looked at one another "We have a car."


	24. Chapter 24

_Forgive the delay. Once again I was pulled away to get all academic and domestic. Also, right now this story is like all the best road trips I've ever taken, I know where we are going, but I have not a clue as to how we will get there._

_I got reviewed!!Happy dances all the way around!!I got reviewed by GetyourZexion, Acherona, The Dreamers of Dreams, oh-you-pretty-things, Pocket Aces, lelalemon, noonsam, and two new reviewers RRW, and vixen of the roses._

_I don't own Gravitation. I used to own it...no, really I did...I owned it one summer, when I was at band camp._

By the time Tohma arrived back at NG, his mind had concocted a dozen scenarios in which he could snatch his beloved Shu chan from Ryuichi's greedy little claws. He had to discard all of them. Three of them would have gotten Ryuichi arrested (bad for Nittle Grasper, bad for NG). Two of them would have gotten them both arrested (bad for Nittle Grasper, NG and worst of all bad for him). Four of them would not have gotten anyone arrested, but he would not have been able to keep Shuichi (unacceptable), and the other three hinged on him having supernatural powers which he did not currently possess. He needed some time alone to think.

As he entered his office, he allowed exhausted body to relax, only to have every muscle in it immediately go rigid again as a result of the bullet that flew past his ear and ruffled his hair on it's way to make a large smoking hole in the wall. "Tohma, nice to see that your back" K said amicably. "I have a problem that you might be able to help me with."

"What problem might that be, K San" Tohma's voice was as smooth as his smile. "Since I left the police station, not long ago, I have been trying to find..." K's smiled widened just a notch "...a reason not to shoot you." "You see" K continued "right now your value to me as the president of NG, outweighs your value to me as an object for my revenge, by the smallest margin possible. Say you were to sneeze right now, and forgot to cover your nose, then I would be forced to shoot you, it's that close"

"So, I think" K went on "that you and I need to have some ground rules, so that your body doesn't become irrevocably damaged as the result of any silly misunderstandings." Tohma looked at K with calm interest. "You will stay away from me, my band, and especially my lead singer, until such a time as I am able look at you without picturing myself ecstatically happy standing over your bloody carcass." "Is there anything else?" Tohma asked with a pleasant smile. "Not at the moment." K said rising to leave "If anything else comes to me, you'll be the first to know." K left smiling.

Tohma watched him walk out. Dilettante, thought Tohma, If it had been me, I would have shot me when I had the chance. He kicked back in his desk chair and propped his feet up on the desk. Just as he was finally beginning to relax and ponder his next move the phone rang, Tohma glared at it. It was his private line, which meant it might be Mika. He had enough problems right now without pissing off the Mrs. "Moshi, moshi" Tohma said in a bright voice. "Tohma, what is fuck is going on! First I get information, that there is a homicidal maniac stalking MY brat ..." There is a pause, then brakes squealing, and girls screaming "...shut up already! We missed it didn't we?...Tohma are you still there?" Tohma used his free hand to massage his forehead "Yes Eiri, I'm here." "Then I call your cell phone, just to have some weirdo say "sorry, can't talk now. I'll give the car back later" and hang up ...I said SHUT UP...So, what the fuck is going on there!?"

"Eiri, please calm down. You don't need to let this upset you." Tohma smiled to himself, he always was good at thinking on his feet. "It seems that Sakuma San has developed a bit of a crush on Shindou San, and he orchestrated this entire stalker story, as part of some plan to get Shindou San alone. Ryuichi is essentially harmless. Just let me handle this, I'm sure we will find Shindou San very soon." "What do you mean find him? You don't know where they are?" Eiri's voice had begun to drip with possessive jealously. "Eiri, please just leave this to me." Tohma played Eiri just as skillfully as he played his keyboards. "Yeah right," said Eiri "I'll be sure to do that." and he hung up.

Tohma laced his fingers together and leaned back in his chair. Now all he had to do was find out where Ryuichi had taken his Shu chan. He would unleash Eiri onto Ryuichi and while the two of them were occupied with each other. He would be occupied with Shuichi.


	25. Chapter 25

_Warning: This chapter contains non consensual bathing, petting and cosplay. I am not saying that is ok to bathe or pet someone without there consent. Dressing people up in costumes while they are passed out however, is a human amusement that spans centuries and has no cultural barriers, do not underestimate the minor shared rites that bind us together as human beings (in other words non consensual cosplay is not only a right, it is in fact a responsibility)_

_Yay, reviews!!Yay, reviewers!!I got reviewed by Sepia Painter, GetyourZexion,oh-you-pretty-things, PocketAces, truckerhat52, Acherona, and RRW._

Ryuichi was so happy when he finally reached his fall house. It had started out as a summer house in the woods, a place to get away from the heat of Tokyo in the summer. He had spent three days here the first summer he bought it before realizing that in the summer Tokyo was full of air conditioners and ice cream vendors, the woods were full of poisonous plants and monster bugs. He had come back in the fall, planning to pick up some things before selling the place, and he had found it adrift in multicolor leaves, with the crisp fall breeze making all the windchimes ring out together. He had realized then, that the house had been mislabeled.

As he stopped the car, he realized that this was the first time Shu chan had ever been to his fall house. He just wished he were awake for it (what the hell did Tohma give him anyway?) He opened the passenger door and scooped Shu up into his arms. In his sleep Shu chan nuzzled his face into Ryuichi's chest and Ryu felt something in his heart clench tight as if his muscles thought they could grip this feeling and hold it there. Just then the porch light came on, and Tat chan came out to meet them. Ryu could only think that this was perfection, to have all of this love right here with him.

When they got inside, He gently laid Shu chan on the couch and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead while he inhaled deeply. The deepest part of the scent that reached him was sweet and warm and reminded him of cookies, the top of the scent however was sweat and road dust and car seat leather. Ryuichi noticed that Shu's hair hadn't been brushed and his feet were dirty from walking around barefoot. Shu needed to be taken care of better than that.

Ryuichi turned to Tat chan and leapt into his arms kissing him deeply "We're home!" Ryu chan gave Tatsuha a blindingly beautiful smile. " Ryu sent Tatsuha to the kitchen to make some tea and grab some snacks, while he went into the bathroom and grabbed a bath sponge then went into the kitchen for a big bowl of warm water. Normally he would sit Shu chan on a bath stool and wash him off, but as he was still unconscious, Ryu thought it would be safer to clean him while he was still lying down. He started by smoothing Shu chan's hair back and gently cleaning his face.

After Ryu had cleaned everything he could reach without undressing Shu, he took a deep breath and started unfastening buttons. Slowly more and more of Shu chan's skin was being exposed, until he finally got to the last button and let the shirt slide open while he gazed in appreciation at Shu chan's soft beauty. Ryuichi slipped one of his arm's around Shu's back, and lifted him enough to slide the shirt off of his arms and toss it away. As Ryu leaned forward to lower Shu back down, he gave in to temptation and grazed his lips down the front of Shu chan's neck. He's so smooth , thought Ryu, and so warm. Ryu move his head down and across Shu chan's chest leaving a featherlight trail of kisses behind. He sat back and took the sponge from the bowl, and continued his gentle cleaning. When he reached the waistband of Shu's jockey shorts, he hesitated for half a beat, then carefully slid them off and sat back to take in the whole picture. To Ryu everything about Shu chan looked delicate and beautiful, Ryu knew that Shu chan was stronger than he looked, but everything that Ryu saw was silky skin and delicate musculature washed in watercolor shades of peach and blush. He ran his fingers up the inside of one thigh and felt Shu's pulse beneath his soft skin and he was thrilled with the feeling of it. Ryuichi continued his cleaning, he cleaned everything else before he lifted Shu's penis in his hand and ran the warm sponge along it.

Tatsuha had entered the room at about the time Ryu chan had lifted Shu to remove his shirt. He was sitting in a chair across the room, completely mesmerized. Ryu was so gentle and so intent, that Tatsuha did not want to make a sound, because he did not want to break the spell that Ryu was under. All he wanted to do was watch as his Ryu explored and cared for Shu chan.

Asleep or not, Shu chan's member was wide awake by the time Ryu had finished his cleaning. Ryu sat back and smirked a bit "I don't think it would be nice of me to leave you like this" Ryu said in a matter of fact voice. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around Shu chan's hardness, and began to stroke experimentally. He tightened his grip a little and sped his hand up, when he heard Shuichi's breath start to become more like panting. He leaned forward and said "You can come now Shu chan" then he lowered his head and latched his mouth over one of Shu's nipples. Shu moaned out loud as he came and Ryuichi looked up to see if he was awake, but he was still out cold.

Tatsuha got up and walked over to Ryu chan and helped him up off the floor. "I can't believe he missed that" Tatsuha said giggling. Ryu looked up at him and laughed. "Let's take him into the bedroom" said Ryu "there's one more thing I want to do." Tatsuha looked at Ryu with wide eyes,"shouldn't we at least let him wake up first?" Ryu shook his head "definitely not."

As Tatsuha and Ryu chan left the room twenty minutes later, Tatsuha turned to Ryu and said "you know he may never forgive you for this." Ryu looked up with wide glistening eyes "but I couldn't help it, he's just so cute." On the middle of the bed lay Shu chan, with a pink satin corset that laced up to just below his nipples, a pair of pink faux fur short shorts, fingerless pink elbow length satin gloves, and the icing on the cake, bunny ears and a fluffy tail. "For some reason" Tatsuha mused "he looks really familiar to me, but I can't quite put my finger on why." "He looks super adorable" Ryu chan said with stars in his eyes. "Now, where did I put my camera?"


	26. Chapter 26

_Aighhhh!! I can't believe I did that!! Luckily for me, there was no one watching me while I wrote. If someone had been watching they probably would have asked, why I was turning pink, and covering my own eyes (do you have any idea, how difficult it is to type while you are covering your own eyes)._

_Reviews!!For me!!Yay!!I got reviewed by chrono-contract, TryToTry, truckerhat52, lelalemon, Acherona (almost but not quite, too sexy to be Kuma), oh-you-pretty-things, and GetyourZexion._

_Don't own Gravitation, don't own nuffin'._

Eiri had been driving for about four hours, and had covered about half the distance between Yamaguchi (the location of his last book signing) and Tokyo (location of his home and hopefully the location of his brat), when he realized that neither of the two girls in the car was speaking to him. They would speak to each other, and occasionally, when he was forced to maneuver the car through a particularly tight space at say 102 miles per hour, they would attempt to speak to numerous ancestors and deities that they thought may be able to help keep them alive. You would think that after the first hour they would realize that he was in complete control, but no, every time he would slip perfectly between two semis they would start up with the shrieking again. For all of that, since they got underway, neither had even attempted to speak to him.

The girl in the passenger seat was the one who had been in line to get her book signed, every time he even glanced in her direction she turned bright red and locked her eyes on her shoes. She was cute in a small breast, no make up sort of way and she might as well have had "Eiri Yuki fan" tattooed on her forehead. So there was no mystery there, she was too in awe of him to speak. Flesh eating bacteria girl in the back seat however, was a mystery. She was a Bad Luck fan, and more directly a Shuichi Shindou fan. His brat's female fans tended to view their relationship as romantic and only the die hard loonies hated him out of hand (because he had what they wanted, Eiri mentally smirked), she didn't seem to fit in that mold. If she was a obsessed fan, she would not have come to Eiri with information, and she would not have offered the use of her car. Since she wasn't one of those, Eiri could not figure out why everything he did (like breathing for instance) pissed her off.

"Hey, F..angirl" Eiri managed to catch himself right as he was about to call her flesh eating bacteria girl, that would have gone over well "do you want to tell me why you keep looking at me as if I just ate your puppy, or do you want me guess?" "My name is not fangirl" she said in an offended tone "it's..." "yeah" interrupted Eiri "I'm sure you have a lovely name that I will manage to forget before we even stop for gas. Just tell me if you have PMS or an actual problem with me." She swung her head toward her friend "See, I told you it doesn't matter what he writes in his books, he's a self absorbed prick, and he doesn't deserve Shuichi San." That hit the mark and managed to piss Eiri off "You don't know anything about our relationship, so who are you to make judgments about who deserves who?"

"I know that you almost never, come out to meet him when he gets home.." as flesh eating bacteria girl continued, her friend started to turn pale and shake her head at her "and I know he practically has to beg you for any affection..." she continued on, oblivious to her friend's frantic attempts to stop her "Just like last Thursday, he comes home late and you can tell he's exhausted, you don't even come out to say welcome home, then when he sits down to watch tv, and unwinds just enough to laugh a little bit, you come storming out and yell at him for almost ten minutes..." at this point in her tirade, flesh eating bacteria girl notices the look of utter shock on Yuki's face and her friend has her head buried in her hands.

"YOU"VE BEEN WATCHING US!" Yuki roared. Flesh Eating bacteria girl cringed "...um, not all the time..." "Oh, not all the time. Well then, that makes it all right. ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE." Yuki looked as if the veins in his neck might burst at any moment. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'llneverdoitagainevereverever...we never saw anything really bad except that one night that you came out with the ropes and as soon as we figured out what was going on we stopped watching...I swear." Eiri breathed deeply, luckily he had had a lot of intensive training in not throttling idiots.

"You are lucky" he said semi calmly "that I have bigger idiots to worry about right now, but if I ever so much as think that I am being watched..." he considered his words carefully, he wanted them to be scared, but not terrified "I will find you, shave your heads, superglue you together, and drag you into the police station as siamese twin peeping toms. Do I make myself clear?" The two girls bowed their heads and he heard a very quiet chorus of "yes sir". Eiri pulled into the next available gas station, they needed gas and a large bottle of pain relievers.


	27. Chapter 27

Shuichi regained his consciousness one small bit at a time. First he became aware of the feel of smooth cotton under his cheek. Then he reconnected with rest of his body, his limbs felt unnaturally heavy, and his mouth was very dry. He opened his eyes to...nothing, for a moment he thought he had not really opened them at all, and then he started to see vague shapes and edges, and he realized that it was just very dark. It never got this dark in the apartment, even in the deepest part of the night, light from the street lights outside managed to creep in around the edges of the blinds. He rolled off the side of the bed, and managed to gain his feet. He groped his way through the dark room to the door.

When he opened the door and stepped into the living room, the light irritated his eyes causing him to blink repeatedly and he yawned his mouth shaping into a perfect O. With his mussed hair and bunny ears, and a light blush across his cheeks he was, as Ryu chan had said "super adorable" but in an odd and disturbing way. He looked like a Hummel figurine that had been designed by a sculptor who was both horny and slightly demented. Ryuichi, who had a bit of both of these qualities was absolutely enchanted by the sight. Tatsuha had another reaction altogether, and was trying desperately not to start laughing out loud. He had just figured why Shuichi looked familiar, It looked like somehow twenty years earlier, Kuma chan had managed to impregnate a stripper.

Shuichi looked at the two men in the living room, confused. Ryu chan jumped up and ran over to Shu and pulled him to the couch. After Shuichi was comfortably situated Ryu chan handed him a cup of tea, which he took gratefully and drained in one big gulp. As Ryu was refilling his cup he told Shu everything "Yuki is mean and bad, so we were going to save you but we saved Tohma instead , and I told Tat chan we couldn't keep him, so we put him in his office and then Tohma told the police that K was going to kill you, and Tohma sent bodyguards to your house that weren't really bodyguards, and by that time I was in the trunk of Tohma's car, and then Tohma gave you drugs and you were asleep, but before you could leave on the plane, I stole you and the car and brought you to my fall house and I love you and you are going to be with us now instead of Yuki." Shuichi's mouth dropped open in shock. He sat for a moment unable to say anything, then when he voice came back to him all he could say was "may I use the bathroom" Ryuichi nodded and pointed "down that short hall last door on the right."

Shuichi walked into the bathroom and tried to catch his breath. He turned and let out a scream that rattled the glass in the bathroom window. "WHY AM I DRESSED LIKE A HOOKER IN TOYLAND."


	28. Chapter 28

_Review time!!I got reviewed by lelalemon, RRW, noonsam, PocketAces, GetyourZexion, Acherona, and a new reviewer sweetsally. I want to thank y'all for reviewing, not only does it give me a reason to happy dance, it also keeps me focused (I don't like to leave you hangin'. One of the reasons I started writing this story is that all the stories that I was following hadn't updated in forever, and I got so frustrated that I decided to do my own.) Point out any problems and offer any advice, I'd appreciate any help I can get._

_Nope._

By the time they reached Tokyo, both girls had loosened up a little and had told Eiri about themselves. They both had names, which Eiri had already forgotten. They both had jobs, which Eiri had already forgotten. They lived in the apartment building across the street from Eiri's, which he would remember forever, because it would be in the front of his mind whenever he had to remind the brat to shut the fucking curtains. He would also remember that they would never have become BFFs, heterosexual soulmates, moon sisters, or whatever the fuck girls called themselves and their best friend, if it had not been for the relationship between himself and his little pink idiot.

His fan (small breasts, no makeup, quiet, demure) was not impressed by Shuichi or Bad Luck, in fact she did not care about music at all. Shuichi's fan (medium breasts, medium makeup, big mouth, bad attitude) thought his books were trite (she was right, the bitch!) and found his personality whether in interviews, or now in person, repugnant. They had been pursuing separate agendas, but because those agendas were humping like bunnies (Eiri, had not seen Shuichi this evening, and thus did not realize the irony of his analogy) they had been thrown together time and time again. It had all finally come together when they had shown up at the same time to look at the same apartment, the one they now shared. As a story, Eiri liked it, he was going to add about five sex scenes to it and it would be released in about six months. They had been watching him and his brat through a telescope for the last five months, so as far as he was concerned they fucking owed it to him.

When they reached his building he relinquished the driver's seat, to both girls' obvious relief (They acted like he had actually hit that cement truck, when he had missed it by a good sixteen inches). He didn't even give them another look as he took out his cell phone and headed to his own car.

"Hello, Eiri San" Tohma's voice was silk, smooth and unruffled. "Where is he?" Eiri's voice was a knife blade, also smooth but with a dangerous edge. "There hasn't been any information, as of yet, Eiri. Why don't you go home, and rest and I will call you when there is something to move on." "I'm not going to rest while someone else has him." Eiri's mind was starting to churn with all the emotions he tried so hard to keep under control, jealousy, fear, anger, desperation, and the huge well of love and need that fed them all. "I just called to let you know, I'm on my way to your office." Eiri hung up the phone and left the parking lot with tires squealing.


	29. Chapter 29

"Shu chan, you've been in the bathroom for a long time, are you OK?" It had been almost half an hour and Ryuichi was getting worried, he had already sent Tatsuha out to run one last errand, and he was hoping to get Shuichi to come out of the bathroom before he came back. "Shu chan, please answer me. What are you doing in there?" "I'm looking at my ass." Ryu chan was relieved that Shu chan had answered, but he looked down at Kuma chan with a puzzled look on his face and Kuma shook his head. "Shu chan why are you looking at your ass?" Ryu called out to him. Shu took a moment before he answered "To see if it says Mattel on it anywhere." Ryu collapsed onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

When Ryu chan managed to stop giggling, he stood at the door again and said "Shu chan, you can't stay in the bathroom forever. Come on out and we'll talk." "NO" Shu's answer was immediate. "I have Pocky" Ryu tempted. "I'm not coming out!" Shu was offended, he hadn't fallen for the "I have Pocky." trick, since he was seventeen. He knew that "I have Pocky" was code for "unlock the door so I can tackle you" and after that anything could happen, Maiko's friends holding him down and giving him a "makeover", Hiro tying him up and carrying him into the dentist's office, anything could happen and none of it was good.

"You need to come out so we can talk." Ryu tried. "We are talking" Shu pointed out. "I've been abducted, drugged, stolen and dressed like a bunny slut. I'm not opening this door for anybody but Yuki. If you want me to come out of here, you better call him to come get me." "That's not going to happen Shu chan" Ryu explained "You belong to me and Tat chan now." "DO NOT!" "DO TO!" Ryu shook his head, he had been hoping that he could get Shu chan to come out on his own, but now it was time for plan b. He took the screwdriver that Kuma chan was holding out to him and started to remove the bathroom doorknob.


	30. Chapter 30

_Happy Dances!!Reviews!!Thank you, thank you, thank you!!I got reviewed by Pocket Aces, TryToTry, RRW (both of these are good ideas, but K willingly pulled himself out of the mix when Ryuichi got involved, and Shu chan dropped off of the Fan club's radar after the "bodyguards" grabbed him. Fear not, I am almost certain that Eiri will eventually find him.), oh-you-pretty-things, GetYourZexion, chrono-contract, and a new reviewer mystice._

_Gravitation__はぜんぜん持っていません。 __Even if you don't read hiragana or kanji, I bet you still know what this says._

Moments after Eiri had hung up on him (really, Eiri did behave like a surly teenager sometimes), Tohma received another call with the information he had been waiting for. Ryuichi had slipped up, just as quickly as Tohma thought he would. He had used his credit card, no even better than that, he had used his NG corporate credit card. Now, Tohma knew exactly where he had gone.

Tohma was putting on his jacket and gloves, when he heard the elevator open in the hall announcing Eiri's arrival. He walked toward Eiri and said "I've gotten some information since we spoke. I believe I know where Ryuichi kun has taken Shindou San, We will need to take your car, as mine is not available at the moment." Eiri turned his hard gaze to Tohma "Where are they?" Tohma shrugged "They're close. I'll direct you on the way."

Eiri was seething and Tohma knew it. Tohma made a mental note that after he had Shu in his possession he would have to arrange for protection for himself and his sweet Shuichi from Eiri, until his brother in law had a chance to cool off, about three years by the looks of it. He took another look at Eiri's face, maybe four. He didn't like taking someone that Eiri thought belonged to him, but the sooner Eiri accepted that Shu chan belonged with Tohma, the sooner they could begin repairing their relationship. Eiri would have to get over this eventually, they were family after all.

By the time they reached their destination, Tohma had promised every power in the metaphysical universe that he would personally drop 100,000 yen in the first contribution box he saw, just in his humble thanks for the invention of seat belts.

They entered the hotel lobby, which was ornate and richly furnished, It was garish, It was horrible. It looked like some monolithic monster had eaten an opera house and later barfed it up as a bordello. They were staring around in offended amazement, when they were approached by the manager. "Ah, Seguchi Sama, we have your room arranged for you." It took Tohma a minute to hear him over the pattern on the carpet "excuse me." The manager held out a key "your room Seguchi Sama" Tohma took the key, it was, of course, for the penthouse.

The elevator took them straight to the room, which was far worse than the lobby. There were mirrors everywhere, the only thing worse than the hideous décor, was seeing that same décor reflected at you from a hundred different angles. Tohma looked around in horror until he noticed the envelope on the bed. It was a large manila envelope that said "Tohma Kun" on the outside and was covered in multicolored crayon stars. It held his car keys, a note and a picture.

Dear Tohma,

Isn't this place great! Go ahead and enjoy it for the night, I charged it to NG. Sorry I didn't come in person. I don't think that's safe yet. Do you? Do you like the picture? He's sooo cute, I just couldn't help myself.

See ya later,

Ryuichi

Thoma flipped the picture over to see what Ryuichi was talking about, There was Tohma's love sprawled across Ryuichi's bed in pink satin and faux fur with bunny ears and a fluffy tail. That bastard Ryuichi had dressed him up like the X rated version of his damn rabbit. Tohma had forgotten all about Eiri being with him until Eiri grabbed the photo and began to growl. Tohma hadn't even known a human being could make a noise like that.

He might have to reconsider letting Eiri loose on Ryuichi. He wanted them both occupied, He did not want Eiri to kill and (if the noises he was making were any indication) eat his lead singer. When Eiri looked at him again Tohma could have sworn for just a moment that his eyes had been a glowing red. Yes, the way things were going it would be better to keep Eiri well away from Ryuichi, Shuichi, hell pretty much anyone.


	31. Chapter 31

_I have bad news and good news. The bad news: my updates may be sparse to non-existent for the next couple of days. The good news: If things go the way I think they will, I should have the last chapters and an ending posted by Sunday._

_Reviews are always good news!!!I got reviewed by oh-you-pretty-things, vixen-of-the-roses, PocketAces, and sweetsally._

_Nope. Never. Not a chance._

As Eiri left the hotel he was experiencing two conflicting emotions. The first was absolute fury, someone had stolen his (love) brat, and dressed him up like a toy. Shuichi was his, his to touch, his to protect, his to KEEP. No one else had any right to undress him, let alone undress him and then redress him according to their own fantasies. This was not a game, and treating it like a game was going to get somebody hurt.

The second emotion was relief. He didn't know where his little pink idiot was, but he knew how to find him. The fucking picture pissed him off to no end, but he was glad to have it. Along with his unconscious lover, you could see the bed and the nightstand, and his BROTHER'S fucking watch. He knew, because he had the exact same watch at home in a drawer in his office. Mika had given them to them for End of the Year gifts last year (Yuki already had to share a face with his brother, and as far as he was concerned, they didn't also need matching accessories).

Now, he knew that Tatsuha was not going to come to him willingly. He was stupid, but he wasn't that...Ok under normal circumstances he might be that stupid, but right now every little brother instinct that he had honed over the years, had probably managed to link any thought of Eiri with the thought of his own lengthy and painful demise. So Eiri was going to need help. First from his sister, and then from two fangirls (he could practically see karma getting ready to bite him in the ass).

As he pulled up to his building, he pulled out his phone and speed dialed Mika's cell. "Moshi, moshi...". "Nee chan, I need a favor..."


	32. Chapter 32

_Once again I have smote the twin demons of academia and domesticity and I am allowed to continue with the most important task of producing pointless, vaguely smutty fanfiction. I probably will not be finished by Sunday because I had a couple of interesting ideas during my break, but dammit I will finish soon!_

_Yay!!!Reviews!!!I got reviewed by vixen-of-the-roses, oh-you-pretty-things, PocketAces, and TryToTry._

_I do not own Gravitation. I used to own Yami no Matsuei but I forgot and left it in my jeans pocket one day and washed it, by the time I pulled it out, everyone was all soggy_.

The tires on Tohma's Rolls screeched as he sped into the parking garage at NG. Ryuichi's picture had infuriated him and he had been further enraged when Eiri had just taken the damn thing (as if anything related to Shu chan automatically belonged to him), but he had seen enough to know how to find out where Ryuichi had taken his love.

At first he had only been able to see the horror of his love, stretched across Ryuichi's bed. He looked like a pink furry virgin sacrifice to the gods of FAO Schwartz. Then he had noticed the bed itself, more importantly the bedding. A couple of years earlier, Ryuichi had bought a summer home and he had invited Tohma to come stay with him and "enjoy nature", Tohma had declined saying that NG was keeping him far too busy (in reality Tohma preferred to enjoy nature only after it had been wrestled into submission by a landscape designer and several gardeners). He had sent some very rustic and outdoorsy bedding from LL Bean as a housewarming gift (usually Tohma allowed his secretary to arrange such gifts, but one year she had sent Ryuichi a cappuccino machine for his birthday, by the time K was able to hit him with a tranquilizer dart, the property damage alone had cost NG 1.3 million yen). Now, his sweet Shuichi was laying on the fucking comforter he had chosen and payed for.

Tohma reached his office and went directly to his computer to pull up the receipt for the gift, and bingo there was the shipping address (Tohma would have considered this place earlier, but less than a week after he had left, Ryuichi had returned to Tokyo covered in red welts and raving about killer alien insects and how he was never going back). Tohma grabbed the print out and headed for the door.

He called Shuichi's "security team" on his cell and arranged for them to meet him in the lobby. Soon he was going to claim what was his, Ryuichi, Eiri and anyone else who thought they were going to get in his way could be damned. No one was going to stand between him and the object of his desire any longer.


	33. Chapter 33

Shuichi heard Ryuichi dismantling the bathroom door and tried to think of a plan. His first instinct was to fight, but he couldn't. First of all this was Ryuichi, his friend, fun, sweet, caring Ryuichi, it would be like trying to punch a puppy. Secondly he is also RYUICHI fucking SAKUMA lead singer of Nittle Grasper and god of all vocalists, and one does not attempt to pummel a god. So that left only escape as an option, the bathroom window was small, but he would fit.

He opened the window slowly, trying not to make any sound that would alert Ryuichi to what he was doing, and climbed carefully out of the window. Three things struck him at once, he was surrounded by woods, he was going to freeze his nuts off, and wherever he ran to he was going to have to explain how he ended up dressed this way. He looked back over his shoulder to make sure Ryuichi hadn't gotten the door open yet, and ran like a rabbit (might as well) around the side of the house and directly into Ryuichi who was waiting for him. "Gotcha!" Ryuichi said while gleefully putting Shu over his shoulder. He turned and carried Shu chan back into the house.

When they entered the living room, Ryuichi headed straight for an armchair and dropped Shu chan into it, then turned around very quickly and sat on him. "What are you doing!?" Shuichi called out shocked. Ryuichi ignored the question for a moment and reached for his wrist. Shu heard the ratcheting sound of handcuffs as first one wrist and then the other was cuffed to the chair, before Ryuichi stood up. "K, did that to me once" Ryuichi said laughing "in a hotel room in Hokkaido. When he caught me trying to sneak out to a festival instead of getting ready for that night's concert." "I've always wanted to try it" Ryu continued "but it only works on someone smaller than you. I tried it on Tat chan once and he just stood up and let me slide onto the floor, then he tackled me and stole the handcuffs..." Ryu turned pink and his voice trailed off. He shook his head a bit and laughed "It worked really well on you though!" Ryu knelt down between Shu's knees and Shu began to panic "Sakuma San, we can't..." Ryuichi reached under the chair and pulled out a roll of duct tape and began to tape Shu chan's ankles to the chair. "I know that your not happy about this....yet" Ryu said calmly "but if you had gotten away, you could have gotten lost in the woods, or made yourself sick, so I'm gonna do what I need to, to keep you safe." Ryuichi knelt in and gave Shu chan a short sweet kiss "I'll even protect you from yourself."

Ryuichi turned on the fireplace to keep the room warm, and he turned on the TV for Shu chan so he wouldn't be bored while Ryuichi made dinner. Ryuichi was going to make Shu chan the healthiest dinner he could. Ryu chan was a very good cook as long as he didn't use the stove, anything he put on or in the stove either ended up still raw, or on fire. So tonight they would have rice from the rice cooker (good carbs), trout off the grill (omega three fatty acids and protein), soymilk smoothies with lots of fresh fruit (plant estrogens, antioxidants, and vitamins), and for dessert a big bowl of vanilla ice cream with fresh strawberry syrup (Shu's would be heavily laced with diazepam so that Ryu chan could untie him before he lost circulation to his toes. He had learned that trick from K also.) They would have a good dinner together and cuddle by the fire until Tat chan got back.


	34. Chapter 34

_Yay!!!Reviews!!!I got reviewed by oh-you-pretty-things, noonsam, PocketAces, and RRW._

_I do not own Gravitation. (sniffle, now I need a hug.)_

After Tatsuha had left Tohma's package at the "sparkliest" hotel in Tokyo, he allowed his feet to carry him to the train station, while his mind ranged over the possible delights that awaited him at the vacation house. Maybe Ryu chan had already gotten Shu chan out of the bathroom......maybe.....he had already enticed Shu into the bedroom....maybe....they were already waiting for him, naked and flushed and needing....maybe.....he should say screw the train and steal a car. Tatsuha managed to pull himself together, just barely, before his dick convinced him to commit his fourth felony in less than twenty four hours.

The train arrived just as Tatsuha was starting to calculate in his head, how long it would take him to just RUN the whole way. He settled onto the bench and allowed his mind to drift. Mmmm, naked honey covered Ryu and Shu....moaning in harmony....bunny ears....zzzz. When Tatsuha's phone rang twenty minutes later he was pulled from a beautiful dream, where Ryu and Shu were bathing him and then they all ate peanut butter sandwiches....shirtless.

"moshi, moshi" Tatsuha sighed into his phone. "Tatsuha!" he shot straight up in his seat at Mika's voice "where are you!?" "I'm on the train" Tatsuha answered. "On your way here? Why didn't you just take your motorcycle? Your over an hour late!" Mika shot this out at him rapid fire, not allowing him time to think "What..." Tatsuha started. "You forgot again, didn't you!?" Mika yelled "well this is the last time. When I talk to Father tomorrow I'm going to go ahead and forget, that I'm not supposed to tell him you have a lover...Who's a man...and fourteen years older than you." Tatsuha panicked "No, Nee chan (Mika had been an older sister long enough to know when one of her brothers called her Nee chan, she had them right where she wanted them) please! I'm on my way, I can be there in an hour." "AN HOUR!" Tatsuha pulled the phone away from his ear and began to babble "forty five minutes, I swear, I'll fly, please..." "You have forty five minutes, or I swear..." she hung up on him.

Ten more minutes on the train, twenty minutes by cab to the house to get his bike...if he was able to bend space and time, he would only be thirty minutes late to his sister's house. He knew his sister, if he was only thirty more minutes past the time he was due, he could beg, plead and give her the pitiful little brother face and she would not carry through on her threat. If he was lucky...


	35. Chapter 35

_Yay!!!I got reviewed by PocketAces (don't worry PocketAces even if you are the only one still reading I'll finish it just for you!)_

_Still don't own it, but I can dream._

Eiri sat, parked half a block from his sister's home, in the car he had borrowed from "Kyoko Chan"and "Suzuki San"(part of the deal he had made with them, was that they would now and forever have names). He had borrowed the car for it's anonymity, Tatsuha would recognize Eiri's car from a mile away, but driving this little commuter special would keep him well under the radar. It was Eiri's intent that Tatsuha would not even entertain the possibility of his presence, until he had led Eiri to his brat. After that Tatsuha would not have to deal in possibilities at all, when he and that idiot Sakuma finally came to, they would have numerous injuries, missing teeth, and hospital bills, all of which would be concrete proof that Eiri had been there.

The thought of someone else touching his brat was infuriating, but the vulnerability that he felt was worse by far. Not knowing exactly where Shu was and not being able to protect him, had taken control out of Eiri's hands, and that was unacceptable. He needed his brat to be safe, if Shu wasn't safe then Eiri wasn't safe. As long as he had fought against it, once he had allowed himself to become attached, he needed Shu, he needed him like air and water and food. The frightening truth was that without his brat, Eiri could not survive.

Finally! He could see Tatsuha's bike pull up in front of his sister's house. Mika had said she could get him there in less than an hour, but she had been wrong by fifteen minutes. Not that he would be able to use that to get out of the promises he had made to her. Taking his brat to the temple one weekend out of every month for an entire year. Scrubbing floors, gardening, spending time with father, perhaps if time permitted he would hit himself in the head repeatedly with a hammer just to lighten things up. Mika seemed to think that if he brought his brat around often enough, and they worked together, and ate together his father would eventually accept him (Eiri thought it might have the opposite effect, what with shoji being so thin and his brat screaming out "PLEASE...YES...MORE.." for half the night, but a deals a deal).

Tatsuha left Mika's fifteen minutes later with a confused look on his face. He didn't remember having plans with her tonight. They didn't really talk about anything. As soon as he came through the door she had launched into a tirade about personal responsibility, it had started with the goldfish he had forgotten to feed when he was nine, ranged through underaged drinking and porn, and had ended up with his sex life for which she pulled out the term "penis puppet". At least he had escaped with most of his psyche still in working order. He practically ran to his bike. Now he could get back to his honey bunny and together they could "persuade" their new pet to come out of his clothes and into their bed. He sped toward his goal and in a small space in the back of his mind he was having an internal argument about whether or not "penis puppet" was an insult.

Tatsuha reached the house thirty minutes later. Eiri reached it three minutes after that.


	36. Chapter 36

_Aughhh!!!I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!I thought everyone had jumped ship because I had Ryuichi drug Shu chan again. I am so happy that your all still reading! We are close, but there are still a few chapters to go._

_Yay!!!Reviews!!! I got reviewed by lelalemon, vixen-of-the-roses, Getyourzexion, truckerhat52, the-bunnys-echo, sweetsally, and oh-you-pretty-things._

_I wake up every day and check, yet somehow Gravitation still does not belong to me._

Ryu chan waited until he was sure that Shu chan was calm, before he released him from his arm chair prison. He was glad that Shu chan was not going to run away anymore, but he didn't like having to drug him. He liked it when Shu chan was his normal sparkly self, so he would have to work extra hard to convince him that this was where he belonged. Ryu moved them to the sofa and, after he had arranged himself comfortably, he pulled Shu down to sit between his legs with his back resting against Ryuichi's chest.

Ryu chan was delighting in the feeling of Shu's warm body against his own, allowing his senses to drink in all the aspects of the boy in front of him. Shu chan's hair was soft and Ryu buried his face in it, nuzzling, he could feel the wispy softness of his hair and beneath that was warmth and with the warmth he could feel the delicate curve of his skull. He moved his head further down and allowed his lips to rest against the back of Shu chan's neck. Their was something in Shu's scent that was making Ryu chan ache for him, and there was something about this acquiescent state that Shu had been put into that drew out a dominate desire that Ryu had not even known he had.

Part of Ryu chan liked that the younger man was so submissive and compliant right now. He wanted to possess Shu chan completely. Make him his own. Without Ryu even noticing, his hands had begun stroking Shu chan's chest and both men's breathing had become heavier. Shuichi reached up and put his hand on Ryu's wrist, whether he was trying to stop him or not, Ryu couldn't be sure. Ryu lifted Shu forward enough to slide out from behind him. He did not want to "take" Shu, he wanted to make Shu want to be "taken", but if he stayed as close as he was now, he was sure that he would forget the difference.

He was lowering Shu back down gently, when two of the windows and the front door all crashed inward at once.

"Good Evening, Ryuichi..."


	37. Chapter 37

_Sorry for the wait. Responsibilities, tests, national security, aliens....blah blah blah, you've heard it all before._

_Yay!!!Reviews!!!I got reviewed by PocketAces, oh-you-pretty-things, GetyourZexion, the-bunnys-echo, vixen-of-the-roses, truckerhat52, RRW, sweetsally, mystice, noonsam, and a new reviewer LadyX._

_Nope, not yet._

Ryuichi slowly turned his head to look at where his door had been. Tohma was there with four men that looked as if they had been raised on a steady diet of steroids and barbecued kittens. "I'm sorry that we have to barge in like this" Tohma looked cool and unruffled, but internally he was so jacked up on adrenaline and the thrill of winning that he could barely contain himself. There was his sweet Shuichi and nothing was going to stand in his way this time. The game was over and he was here to take his prize.

Tohma motioned to his men to proceed with the plan that he had laid out in the car on the way here. Two of the men would stay here and detain Ryuichi, and the other two would continue on to see him and Shu chan safely to the airport. Only after they had seen that Tohma and Shu chan were safely on the plane, would they break off to return here and retrieve their team members. They were not to damage Ryuichi ( Ryu chan was his friend after all, besides he was far to valuable to risk any permanent damage) and they were not to touch Shuichi at all ( Shu chan belonged to Tohma now and he was more than capable of taking care of his love by himself).

Two of the team advanced on Ryuichi, the first wrapped his arms around Ryu chan's upper body so that his arms were immobilized and pulled him away from the couch, the second bent down to grab Ryu's feet. Before he could grab his feet however, Ryu brought his knee up fast and hard into the man's face breaking his nose. As the man howled and fell back Ryu let his head drop forward then snapped it back briskly into the face of the man who was holding him, the man had a split lip and two of his teeth were knocked out, in his shock the man loosened his hold on Ryu. Ryu chan immediately headed for Tohma, but he was stopped by another team member who managed to wrestle him to the ground. The man's arm was wrapped around Ryu chan's head so Ryu took advantage and sank his teeth into the man's forearm through his jacket.

Tohma stood shocked for a moment and then did a quick recalculation. "You" he looked to the only team member who was not already part of the rumble "help restrain him." The man looked at Tohma as if he had just asked him to take on a bar full of Hell's Angels, but turned and stepped into the battle. While the team had Ryuichi distracted, Tohma got to the couch, picked up the dazed and confused Shuichi, and carried him out of the house.

Ryuichi heard the car engine roar to life out front, and realized what had happened. If the "security team" had been wise they would have run at this point, because now, Ryuichi was really pissed off.


	38. Chapter 38

_I'm getting soooooo close to the end._

_Yay!!!Reviews!!!I got reviewed by PocketAces, truckerhat52, noonsam, GetyourZexion, and sweetsally._

_Don't even ask._

When Eiri stepped through what was left of the door to Ryuichi's fall house, the sight that met him was best described as surreal. The floor was littered with broken glass and overturned furniture, the flatscreen TV was hanging off the wall at a drunken angle, playing some sort of cooking show and there were flecks of foam covering most of the room, Eiri assumed they were from the fire extiguisher which was now embedded in the wall. On the floor lay three groaning men, and one unconscious man (Eiri thought that these men would probably be very intimidating, if they could stand.) Tatsuha was standing to Eiri's right, staring mesmerized at the man in the very center of the destruction. Eiri finally shook off his shock enough to speak "What the fuck happened?" Ryuichi Sakuma tossed his head back flipping his sweat soaked hair from his face, he had a bruise on one cheek and a scratch above his left eye, he was holding up a pink bunny with a small tear at the corner of one ear. He locked eyes with Eiri, and as soon as he was sure that he had Eiri's full attention, he smiled slowly "We won". The smile was charming but his eyes were saying "step on up. I've still got plenty left for you."

In less than a second, Ryu chan's eyes cleared and ran he to Tatsuha. "We've got to go..." he grabbed Tat chan's hand and started dragging him toward the door "...Tohma has a ten minute head start on us and we need to catch him before he can get Shu chan onto a plane." "Where is Shuichi?" Eiri stepped toward Ryuichi and grabbed him by the arm. Ryu chan pulled his arm away and turned toward Eiri, ready to fight, but then eased back "We do not have time for this.....Tohma grabbed Shuichi ten minutes ago, and I know that he is headed back to the airport with him." Eiri was trying desperately not to let his confusion make him stupid "He had Shuichi at the airport, before?". Ryu chan was getting frantic and decided to tell the author everything at once so they could get moving before it was too late. He told the writer exactly what he had told Shu chan except he didn't use the word "save" (he was afraid that would lead to an entirely different discussion that they did not have time for.) "...Then Tohma showed up with these..." he motioned to the men on the floor "...rent a bullies, and grabbed Shu chan and ran while, Kuma and I were fighting them off. Now, I am going to catch Tohma before he can get Shu chan onto a plane. After we stop him, we can fight each other." with this proclamation Ryu chan grabbed Tatsuha and started to drag him toward the door. Just then the man on the floor regained consciousness and reached out a shaky hand to them. Ryu looked down at him with pity "Don't worry we are going to call an ambulance for you..." his face became just a bit stern "....but, you shouldn't have gone after Kuma chan......he has anger management issues..." the sternness vanished as quickly as it had appeared "...but, I'm sorry he hit you with the fire extinguisher." and with that said he and Tatsuha were gone.

Eiri could feel the veins in his head and neck throbbing in time to his heart beat. Tohma, Sakuma, his brother, henchmen, airplanes, drugs, kidnappings (plural), and in the center of it all, was his brat, a chaos magnet in pink furry lingerie and bunny ears. He wanted to laugh, cry, beat someone senseless, and hold his brat, all at the same time. He ran for the car while he refocused himself. First he had to catch Tohma and get his koibito back from him, after that he would fight Sakuma and anyone else that he had to, in order to keep him.


	39. Chapter 39

_I have no excuse for the delay. Actually, that's not true. I have a million excuses for the delay, but they're all really boring. So let's forget them and just forge onward, shall we?_

_Yayyy!!!Reviews!!!I got reviewed by oh-you-pretty-things, PocketAces, truckerhat52, sweetsally, noonsam, vixen-of-the-roses, and a new reviewer Fantony._

_Nope. I don't own Gravitation. I am just borrowing the boys for shits and giggles._

Tohma did not speed through the night like a bat out of hell. He sped through the night like an executive transporting a kidnapped and drugged teen aged pop star, who was dressed to costar in the xXx rated version of _Bambi _(In this version Thumper has a lot more to worry about than just getting twitterpated). In other words he was speeding through the night very carefully, with all of his senses turned toward detecting any nearby police cars.

Or, at least, he was trying to keep all of his senses turned in that direction. He was not succeeding very well. His eyes would occasionally stray from the road, to where Shuichi was strapped into the passenger seat next to him. They would only flit in that direction long enough to take in a smooth thigh, or a glimpse of his love's torso lightly bound in pink satin. These glimpses were playing havoc with his body and his self control. Most of his mind was still functioning rationally, keeping him moving forward toward the airport and his goal of getting Shu chan and himself well away from here, but a good portion of his mind had been subverted by his dick and was now screaming at him to forget the fucking plan and find a hotel, NOW! Tohma, however would not allow himself to be deterred, this was not going to be some rushed and clumsy one night stand. He was going to take his time with his sweet Shuichi, and take his body and his mind slowly and thoroughly, after all, he was playing for keeps.

Tohma reached over and brushed Shu chan's hair away from his eyes "How do you feel?" he asked. Shuichi looked at Tohma with glazed eyes "Seguchi San?...why are you here?...where are we?...where's Yuki?...how..." Shu chan's voice trailed off, and he glanced around confusedly. He felt like there were things going on that were important, but he didn't know why they were important, or what he was supposed to be doing about them. "Shhh...everything is fine." Tohma soothed "You just be a good boy and I'm going to take care of everything." Tohma's voice was authoritative and Shu chan relaxed back into his state of hazy half consciousness. Tohma allowed his hand to wander down and stroke Shuichi's thigh, Shu chan tried to push it away but he had no strength. Tohma looked at Shu chan's smaller hand against his own and got a pleasurable chill "Just relax, and leave everything to me." Tohma said. When Shuichi stopped resisting Tohma smiled "Good boy."

They were still about twelve miles from the airport when Tohma reached down to turn on some music, and when he straightened back up he noticed the motorcycle that was pulling up fast behind him. "I have had enough of this..." he said under his breath as he pulled his car off the highway. He stepped out of the car ready to end this game.

Tatsuha brought the bike to a skidding stop about twenty feet behind Tohma's car. Ryu chan hopped off and removed his helmet, handing it to Tat chan. He looked at looked at his lover and gave him a quick kiss "You wait here, Okay? I should do this part myself." Tatsuha agreed reluctantly. He did not know how this was going to work. Tohma and Ryuichi were friends, and he didn't think either one wanted to hurt the other, but if neither of them backed down...

Tohma and Ryuichi had been best friends for a long time. They were friends before there had been Nittle Grasper and before there had been NG. So it's not surprising that this is not the first time they had fought. Best friends are a lot like siblings, they will fight about almost anything. Over the years Ryuichi and Tohma had fought over everything from missing homework assignments and "borrowed" clothes, to business contracts and concert performances. They had fought in the studio, bars, hotel rooms, on buses. They were both arrested one night for disturbing the peace and destruction of property, when they fought their way through a convenience store over whether or not Ryuichi could buy gum, Tohma's position had been summed up by " I am not listening to you pop your fucking gum for two hundred more miles. If you buy so much as one pack, I will buy a case and shove it up your ass sideways." Ryuichi had responded by waiting until Tohma turned away and then pegging him in the back of the head with a chocolate pudding cup. By the time the police arrived, the destruction was complete. Surrounded by fallen junk food were two men, one was holding a case of gum and trying to get the other's pants off, the other was defending himself by attempting to beat the first man into submission with a nacho cheese ladle. So this was not their first fight, and each was sure it would not be their last.

Ryuichi strode forward ready to engage "Give him back, Tohma. I'm not letting you take him." Tohma stepped up to meet him "You don't have a choice Ryuichi, Shindo San is mine. Go back home with Tatsuha. He needs an adult who can love him and take care him, not an overgrown child." "He doesn't need another control freak to push him around and make him miserable." Ryuichi rejoined. Ryuichi dived onto to Tohma and the two of them began to roll down the embankment beside the road. Right into a drainage ditch.

Tatsuha ran halfway down the embankment and stopped, confused. He had seen Ryu chan go entirely mental and beat down Tohma's hired goons like they owed him money, but now he was rolling around on the ground with Tohma slap fighting and pulling hair like a girl, and Tohma who could strike cold fear into the heart of any sane man, was doing the same. They looked like little kids fighting on a playground. He could hear bits and pieces of arguments coming from both of them "...can't believe you took..." "...belonged to me anyway." "...oh yeah....jerking off...." "...crabs.....lucky underwear..." "...PERM....". Just then they fell silent and then Tohma started yelling "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I didn't mean it, I swear it just came out in the heat of the moment..." He could hear Ryu chan sobbing from where he stood and Tohma babbling out apologies.

Just as he was turning to walk back up and wait at his bike. He saw his brother pull up and jump from his car. He hit the ground running full tilt in the direction of Tohma's car. He disappeared from view just as the night was torn by the sounds of a semi trying to scream to a stop.


	40. Chapter 40

_Hi all! Thought I might go ahead and pound out an ending to this little piece of goofiness, before we all died of old age. At the end I am going to stick in author's notes which you are free to peruse at your leisure or ignore altogether, it will include a semi-explanation for my tardiness. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this, and everyone who reviewed gets a metaphorical big sloppy wet kiss right on the mouth._

_I do not own gravitation, I am just taking the characters out for a joy ride._

In his drugged state it took Shuichi about five minutes to realize that Tohma had left the car, and it took him another few minutes to realize that this meant there was no one to stop him from leaving. He popped open the car door and staggered out into the cold night air. He was not sure where he was supposed to go from here. He was trying to form a plan, but his thoughts were all slippery and floaty and no matter how hard he tried he could not hold onto one long enough to make it connect to anything. Then a huge thought came along and he grabbed it with both hands. **FIND YUKI**! Yes, that was it! Nothing else mattered, he would find Yuki and then everything would be all right. He started to stagger down the road in no particular direction.

Eiri arrived on the scene moments later. He could see his brother's bike parked on the side of the road behind a nondescript sedan. He did not see Tohma or Sakuma any place, with any luck they had beaten each other senseless and saved him the trouble. Before he could stop the car however, he did see a dim figure swaying on it's feet while following the dotted line that separated the two lanes of this stretch of highway. He knew immediately that it was his brat. His brat.....staggering down the middle of a highway.....in the dark.....dressed like a rabbit. Just as his mind was beginning to grasp the ramifications of this, a semi came into view. The driver was just barreling along well over the speed limit, blissfully unaware that he was about to turn a pop sensation into road kill.

Eiri brought the car to a screeching stop and was running full tilt as soon as his feet hit the pavement. He heard the screaming of the semi as the driver finally became aware of boy in the middle of the road and attempted to defy the laws of physics by bringing several tons of metal moving at high velocity to an immediate halt. Eiri was not going bet his koi's life on the outcome. He shot forward, wrapped his arm around Shu's waist and dove for the shoulder of the road.

They rolled through the gravel and came to rest in the tall grass and weeds beside the road. Eiri lay on his back, clutching Shu to his chest. They heard footsteps running toward them. The truck driver arrived first "Are you all right? Did you get hit? Do you need an ambulance?......" The truck driver trailed off as Eiri waved a hand at him and said they were fine. Tatsuha, Ryuichi and Tohma reached them and began to assess the situation. Ryuichi reached out to touch Shuichi and found his hand snapped up in an iron grip. "If anyone lays a hand on him, I will take it off at the wrist...What do you think, Sakuma San?...You want to spend the rest of your life jerking off with a prosthetic?" Ryuichi was just about to tell him to take his best shot, when Shuichi opened his eyes.

"Yuki...." Shu's voice was low and pleased "I found you." "Yeah brat, you found me." Eiri replied. "Yuki..." Shu continued "What is it brat?" Eiri asked. "...please take me home." Yuki eased Shuichi off of him and stood up, he removed his jacket and put it on his little pink idiot and then lifted him into his arms and carried him to the car. Ryuichi stepped forward as if to stop him, but Tatsuha put his hand on Ryuichi's arm and shook his head. Ryuichi wanted Shu chan to belong to him, but his first responsibility was to Tat chan. The idea of letting the novelist take Shu chan back made Ryu's heart ache but for now he would let it be. It was not the first time his heart had ached for Shu chan, and it probably would not be the last. Tohma did not approach either, he knew that in a face to face confrontation with Eiri, he didn't stand a chance. So he would bide his time and lay his plans, waiting for his opening. Eiri sat Shu into the passenger's seat and walked around the front of the car to climb into the passenger's seat.

Ryuichi, Tohma and Tatsuha stood and watched as Eiri started the car. They waited for him to pull away but instead the car just idled...and idled...and idled. Just as Tatsuha was about to step forward and ask why Eiri was just sitting there, the driver's side window rolled down and a pair of pink bunny ears flew out. The ears were soon followed by gloves, corset and furry pink shorts with a fluffy tail. With this taken care of, Eiri laid down about a half pound of smoking rubber from the tires of his borrowed ride, as he tore off into the night.

The ride home was very quiet and it unnerved Eiri. Whenever he drove his little idiot anywhere, there was constant noise, Shu sang with the radio, he sang without the radio, he read bumper stickers and billboards, and he gave a running commentary on whatever he saw out of the window. Until tonight Eiri had believed that riding in a car with a quiet Shuichi would be bliss, but instead it was just making him nervous. He looked over at his brat and noticed that Shu was gazing at him intently. "What are you staring at, idiot?" Eiri asked, his tone did not match the words. His tone was gentle and communicated care. "You..." Shu chan's face was a mask of concentration "You..." he looked as if he had gained some important insight "You...are just so..." the anticipation was gnawing at Eiri, he did not know whether to expect a declaration of love or some horrible rebuke "You are just so...fucking hot!" Eiri smirked inwardly.

When they reached their destination, Eiri brought the car to a screeching halt and almost leapt out. Shuichi's head was starting to clear just enough for him to realize that he was wearing nothing but Yuki's jacket and he pulled it tighter around himself as he reached for the door handle. The door was jerked from his hand as Yuki almost ripped it off the hinges. He pulled Shuichi from the car and flipped him over his shoulder, and then gave his bare ass a sound smack as he headed for their apartment. Shuichi was starting to feel a bit uneasy about the way Yuki was acting. His voice came out with a slight tremble "uhmm, Yuki...". "Shut up brat" Eiri was in no mood for talking things out. He had at mantra pounding through his head driving him on "MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE..." What he wanted...no, what he needed right now, was to take Shuichi into their apartment and prove to them both exactly who the little chaos magnet belonged to.

Eiri strode into their apartment and kicked the door closed behind him. Within a second he was down the hall, and before he even got all the way through the bedroom door, Shuichi found himself sailing through the air to land bouncing and skidding across the bed. He had not even caught his bearings when he was pounced on and pinned by a half crazed and fully aroused Yuki.

Eiri roughly took Shu chan's lips with his own waiting half a beat before thrusting his tongue into Shu's willing mouth. He pressed his leg between Shuichi's thighs and felt his brat gasp as Eiri's thigh pressed against his already stiffening penis. Eiri sat up and ripped off his shirt and undid the button and zipper on his too tight pants. He pulled his brat up and stripped him of the jacket that was the only clothing Shu had been left with, before pushing Shu chan back down to the bed and glaring at him from above.

"Tell me brat, who do you belong to?" Eiri growled out, staring at Shu intently. Shuichi trembled slightly, fear and arousal mixing within him as he choked out "I belong to you, Yuki...". "Eiri" came a growl from above him. "I belong to you, Eiri." Shuichi blushed as he corrected himself. Eiri reached out and took one of Shu's nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He began to stroke it roughly with his thumb watching as Shuichi began to gasp and twist beneath him. "Who do these belong to?" he coaxed. "Yuki..." just as he gasped this out he felt a hard pinch "...Eiri, they belong to you, Eiri." Eiri reached down and took Shu chan's dick in his hand and began a series of long, hard strokes. "What about this?" he asked "Who does your cock belong to?" Shuichi almost screamed it "Yours Eiri, only yours." Eiri stopped stroking, and Shuichi began to whimper. He stared down at Shu until he caught his gaze, and then he spoke low and intently "Watch me brat, don't take your eyes off of me" He reached for the lube and released his raging hard on from his pants. Shu's gaze never moved as he watched Yuki stroke his large cock with the lube, Shu looked like a bird being mesmerized by a snake.

Eiri took more of the lube onto his fingers and reached between Shu's legs to stroke his entrance. "And who does this belong to?" Eiri asked with deceptive sweetness "C'mon Shu chan" Eiri added a second finger, thrusting it in hard and then beginning to stretch him "I asked you a question, Shu. Who does your tight little ass belong to?" Shuichi threw his head back and began to cry out "It's yours! Oh, please.....Eiri please..." Eiri watched Shu writhing and bucking beneath him, and just when he knew that Shuichi was about to come he withdrew his fingers and wrapped his other hand tightly around Shu's member, effectively blocking his orgasm. Shu began to babble and beg in incoherent half sentences. Yuki placed his cock against Shu chan's entrance and thrust in hard striking his prostate and making him scream out to his lover. Shu could not hold onto any coherent thoughts as he felt his lover pistoning his hips forward over and over striking the perfect spot again and again. As Eiri felt his orgasm begin to course through him he released Shu's cock and felt his body pulse around him as Eiri filled him with his seed, once again marking him as his own. He collapsed next to his love and pulled a blanket over them as they were both pulled down into sleep.

The only communication Eiri or Shu had with the outside world for the next two days, were interactions with food delivery personnel and a brief phone call Eiri made to NG stating that Shuichi was taking a short vacation, and that Tohma should consider this his head start. That afternoon Tohma announced that Nittle Grasper were removing themselves to an undisclosed location, for an undetermined length of time to begin work on their next album. K and Hiro heaved a sigh of relief and proceeded to the nearest bar to get hammered. Suguru returned home and logged onto his computer to do some research. He had known about his cousin's feelings for Shuichi, but he had not anticipated Sakuma San's involvement or the depth of Yuki San's feelings. He had been right to stay out of the melee this time. Next time he could go in fully prepared and Shuichi was as good as his. He logged off and bratlover1 left the room.

The End.

_I hope you all enjoyed my story. _

_My original intent was that once Shuichi had been drugged by Tohma he would not wake up until after Eiri had already gotten him back, and thus he would be forever unaware of the epic battle that had unfolded around him. I could not make this work because I couldn't figure out how to keep him drugged that long._

_As for my long Hiatus. I had to stop writing at the end of the fall semester because I was falling behind right before finals, finals ended right before Xmas and I had to take care of getting ready for that, by the time I could get back to my story I felt horribly guilty and so I kept avoiding it (the more I avoided it the guiltier I got...and so on...and so on.) Plus I knew that I wanted to end with a lemon and I was nervous about doing it. So I am begging you all for one more review, good bad or indifferent how do you feel about the ending. Many happy dances and hugs for all of you!_


End file.
